LelandBest Of The SeasonChapman
by MissJess
Summary: My name is Jessica Veitch, and i'm a bounty hunter. This is my story about being a bounty hunter, and being in love with one.
1. Introduction

My name is Jessica Veitch, I'm 25 years old, and currently live in Hawaii on the main island. I moved here when I was 23, to pursue my career of being a Bounty Hunter. During the first year, I didn't have a job; I just went to self defense courses, along with Bounty Hunter courses. Finally on my 24 birthday i had an interview at Da kine Bail Bonds, and i landed the job! I've been working there since, and i absolutely love working there. Everyone is so nice, even when Beth is having a bitchy day, i can just hang out with Leland, Tim, and Duane Lee. They all treat me just like family, and vice versa! Even when Leland and his wife were divorcing, i helped him through it. I would take care of his kids while they would go to meetings, and things. I hope to one day, open up my own bail bonds in the near future. Along with fall madly in love with a special man, and get married. But sadly, i now doubt that dream, very much. My friends say i watch too many movies, which is probably true. Johnny Depp is my favorite actor, and Hilary Duff is my favorite actress. One movie though, is my absolute favorite, Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. Okay so, i guess I'll get on to what i look like.  
Height: 5'0 and 5'4 when i wear heels  
Weight: No real woman would say.  
Skin: Perfect skin, a bit on the pale side, but fair.  
Eyes: Yellow, green. Tear drop shaped eyes  
Nose: Cute nose, perfect size, not too big, not too small, and not piggy looking.  
Mouth: Top and bottom lip, the same size. Nice dark pink color, with a cute lip ring on the right, bottom lip.  
Hair: Dark brown mixed with maroon, hair extensions. Reaches to the middle of back.  
Body type: Not fat, not skinny.  
Chest: 36 G  
Pant size: 12 and losing weight  
Shoe size: 7 1/2

Things I like: I love energy drinks,(TAB, Rockstar ect.), Hanging out with my friends, going to clubs, watching movies, being crazy with my friends, shopping, traveling, and of course hanging out with the Chapman family.


	2. This is my life

Today is Friday June 28, which means, my turn to get the coffee. I roll out of bed around 7:00 am, and begin to get ready for work. Switching on my stereo, i turn the dial to my favorite station to hear the latest news."Todays traffic reports show that no accidents have happened, and the traffic flow is normal." I pull out some sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt to wear today.

Once finished putting on my clothes, i quickly brush my teeth, and unbraid my hair, lightly spraying water over, to help loosen the braids. With my tooth brush in my mouth, i put the piggy tails into the bowl were i keep them, and run my fingers through my hair to keep my hair tamed, and not frizzy. I don't brush my hair; afraid it'll fluff out, so i finish brushing my teeth, and then put on my fruit smelling deodorant. Glancing at the time, i find I'm running a bit late, and decide to skip breakfast. I quickly turn off the radio, turn on the TV, Kiss my puppy bye, and grab my cell and wallet. I put my cell and wallet into my purse, then slip on my DKNY flip flops, but before i head out the door, i grab my keys and the folder of today fugitive, and leave my house. Once done locking the door, i make my way over to my cute white Mazda Miata.

This morning, the sun is very bright, and no clouds in the sky. Even in the morning the the temperature, seems like 40c, (Metric System). With the top down, i drop my purse on the passenger seat, and put the key into the ignition, and start the car. I put on my seat belt, safety first kids! I check my mirrors, and adjust them to the perfect angle, then put in my mixed CD, with Cassie, Me and You, playing i pull out of the parking lot, and turn onto the highway, making my way to Starbucks.

I pull to the side of the road, in front on Starbucks, and quickly go inside.

"Hey, Jess! Here for the usual Friday morning coffee, for your co-workers?" John, the cashier at Starbucks jokes. "How did you know?" I laugh. "Okay so, that'll be, $36.25" "Here" I had him the money and walk over to the other counter to wait for the coffees to be made. After 5 minutes of waiting, "There you go Jess!" John smiles. I smile back, and wave goodbye. I carry the coffees out to my car and carefully place them on the floor of the passenger side, then i get in the drivers side.I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world I quickly pick up my cell and answer. "Jess, where are you?" Asks, Leland's voice. "I'm just done getting the coffee, I'll be there in 5, to pick you up" i say, while putting my seat belt on and turning on the car. "Okay, bye" he hangs up. "Leland, you drive me insane" I say and turn onto the highway again, and drive to Leland's house.  
I pull in the drive way, just in time to see Leland walking out the front door; "Finally" he says and opens the passenger door. I pick up the coffee tray before he spills them, while getting in, then pass them to him, once he's settled in. "What took you so long?" he asks, clearly irritated. Hmm, something must have happened this morning, because i always arrive around this time, and he's never angry. "Is everything okay?" I ask, while driving to Da Kine Bail Bonds. He lets out a sigh, and rests his arm on the side of the door. "Ah, it's just Maui; she's being such a bitch about this whole divorce thing." "What she saying?" "She keeps telling Dakota, and Cobie, all these un-true things about me, saying I'm sleeping around, and I'm the one that wanted the divorce and left." a small tear slips from his eye, but he quickly wipes it away, hoping i didn't see. but no such luck, i lighting put my hand on his arm and rub up and down, "Leland, you know that's not true, and the best thing to do is sit down and talk to her, Calmly" I add noticing, Leland angry face. He smirks." And talk to your sons, and make sure they understand that it was mutual, and no hard feelings are between you and Maui, even if there are." I put my hand back on the steering wheel, and take a left onto Wahikkii. "You're right, Thanks Jessica" He says, and gives me an innocent kiss on the cheek. But of my unknowing, that kiss on the cheek, to him wasn't innocent, it meant a lot more then that, to him. "Here we are" I announce, as i pull into the back parking lot of Da Kine Bail Bonds. Me and Leland, get out of my car, and carry the coffee into the office. As we walk in, we see Tim sitting in one of the chairs, across from Dog, as he is sitting in his chair, behind his desk. Leland places the coffees on the desk, as i grab one and walk to Beth's office. "Hey, Beth!" I smile. "Why Hello, Jess! Oh wow Thanks!" she says, as i hand her, her coffee. "You're welcome!" I walk back over to the guys, and set my purse under the chair i sit on. "Here is yours" Tim hands me my coffee, "Thanks", "No thank you" he says. We all just sit back and enjoy our coffees, as Duane Lee, starts up a conversation with me, on me wanting to open up a clothing store. "Jessica, where are the papers for today fugitive?" Dog asks, I grab my purse and pull them out. "Right here" I pass them over to him. As i pass them, i catch Leland out of the corner of my eye, with a jealous look on his face.what is the matter with him?, i think as i sit back down in my chair." Okay so Today we are going after, Jennifer Jones, she skipped bail on the 25th" He looks around the room, to make everyone is paying attention, until he sees Leland with the same jealous on his face, looking at me. "Leland, get that look off your face and pay attention" Dog snaps, Leland just looks at Dog, and blushes a maroon red, as everyone looks at him. Dog then begins to speak again, and Leland relaxes a bit and lowers his head, but when he looks up, i smile at him. He gives me a half smile, and we go back to listening to Dog.


	3. MIKI!

"So guys, lets get suited up!" Dog says, and everyone starts going in different directions for their things. As for me, well I don't do that many arrests, I do wear the bullet proof vest, but only if I might be in danger, or have to go arrest the fugitive. After 15 minutes, everyone meets outside in the back parking lot." Okay everyone lets pray", everyone holds each others hands, which for some reason I was pushed over to hold Leland's hand. Dog finishes saying the prayer, and then everyone goes back to putting stuff in the vehicles. "Jessica!" Dog yells, "Yah?" I turn around. "Okay so I'm going to need you to stay by, Leland just incase things get rough" I nod, and head back over to Beth's SUV.Why does everyone want me near Leland?, I think, but when I see Lisa, I decide to ask her. "Hey, Lisa. Can I talk to you?" I jog over, "Yah, of course." she laughs. "Okay, well, I've been noticing that everyone keeps like wanting to put me and Leland together, or am I just being paranoid?" I begin to think over, what actually happened. "Hmm, I haven't noticed anything. I honestly have no clue" She shrugs. "Oh okay, thanks!" I smile, and walk away. But for some reason, I did not catch that smirk she had on her face, as I walked away. "Well, let's get going!" Beth unlocks all the doors, and get in the drivers seat. We all decided to meet up at Jennifer's boyfriend's apartment, to see if she's there. Leland gets in behind Beth, as I get in beside Leland. I lightly put my purse in between us, feeling a slightly awkward. "How long do you think, it's going to take to find this girl?" Beth jokes. "Ah, I so don't even want to think about that" I laugh. "You're right, Hope I don't break any nails". I glance at Leland, and all he does is stare blankly out the window. A worried look appears on my face, as I touch Leland's arm, which makes him look at me. "You okay" I whisper. "Yah, I'm fine". He nods, as I just wink at him, and face the front.

Once we arrived at the boyfriend's house, we all exit the vehicles, and surround the house, while Beth goes and knocks on the front door. And yet again, I am pushed to go with Leland, to make sure no one tries to sneak out the back. I stand 5 feet away from Leland, and glance around, until we get the signal to go to the front door. "Well do you know where she is?" Beth asks, slightly irritated. "She has been going to her friend, Jessica's house" the boyfriend mentions. Everyone turns at looks at me, and all I do is put my hands up," It's not me". "No it's not her, Jessica Miki" He says. "Oh, okay." Dog laughs, and begins talking to the guy, for more information. All I do is, just shake my head, and walk back to Beth's SUV. It takes about a half hour, of them talking to the boyfriend, just to get out information, about where Jennifer's friend lives. "Okay, so let's go to Jessica's house!" Dog, announces. Every gives me a look, "MIKI! Jessica Miki!" He yells. "OH" they say, and we get into the vehicles, and drive to the house.

"Jessica Miki! We know Jennifer is in there! Open UP!" Dog yells, as he gets everyone to surround the apartment building. Even though I was told to go with Leland, I just stood my ground standing a few feet behind Beth. A few minutes later, of Dog swearing at the women to come out, Jessica pokes her head out the door, dazed. "She's not here!" she says, "Look, we were told she was here, now let us in!" Beth steps up. Another few minutes of arguing, she lets us search her house. I go in with my mace can in hand, and open closets, and doors, finding nothing at all. "Clear guys?" "Yup!" I answer. I exit the apartment, with the others and head back to the SUV, while Dog, and Tim work their charm, seeing what information they can get out of her.Bring, BringI hear a cell phone ring, and look around seeing who's it is. Oh, it's Leland' .I roll my eyes, and get in the back seat with the door open, while I dig in my purse and find my Jacket.

I slip it on, and fold my arms over my chest, shivering a bit, as the sun starts to set. "Cold?" Justin asks, "A bit" I laugh, "Here" He motions for me to move over, so I do, and he sits down beside me and puts his arm around me pulling me close to his chest. A warmth is washing over me, as I feel his body heat warm me up. "Thanks". "Any time". We sit there just sharing heat, when I suddenly see Leland staring at me, with a jealous stare. I jerk up, "What's the matter" Justin asks, Leland sees me looking, and all he does in blink and walk away. "Uh...uh...uh." I stutter, not wanting to be paranoid. "Oh nothing, umm just, uh, wondering how long more their going to be." I laugh, "Oh, I'll go check" he gets out, wondering towards Dog and Tim. What the hell is going on? I'm totally being paranoid, yet, he keeps giving me this look, of total hatred, or something!My head in my hands, I think over what is happening, but figure nothing out, as everyone loads into the vehicles. But oddly enough Leland isn't in Beth's SUV. Once she gets in and starts the car, I ask her "Whereas Leland?" Her eyes widen, "Uh, um, oh well Dog, uh... needed... to uh... talk, yah, talk to Leland about something." I nod, and know perfectly well it's not true.What ever is going on, I am going to find out!I decide in my head, looking straight forward, and planning how I can find out why everyone is acting weird.


	4. Adventures begin

It's now 2:30 am, and I am dead tired. We have been looking all over for Jennifer Jones, and have found no leads on her. Plus I haven't found anything to help my plan to find out what is up with everyone. " Okay here we are." Beth announces, and pulls up beside my car, "Thanks see yah soon!" I laugh, and get into my car."Jess!Jess!"Leland yells, I look and see him running towards me. "Yah?", "I was wondering if I could crash at your house tonight? I have no way to get home, and I'm really tired." He breaths. There are bags under his eyes, and the way he looks at me, weakens my anger. "How come you don't drive yourself?" I ask." Well she uh took my car." I look at him."Oh, wow. Look I'm real sorry Leland" I unlock the door for him, and he gets in. I give him a quick hug, I feel his arms wrap around me, and a warmth shoots through my body. I pull away, and avoid looking at his face, and start the car and drive to my house. We arrive at my house, and Leland is dead tired. "Here take my bed" I insist. "No, no I couldn't, I'll just sleep on the couch" He yawns. "Leland, no you need the sleep." I lightly grab his hand, and have him follow me to my room. I push him to my bed, and he lies down. Within 30 seconds, he's out cold. He looks so amazing sleeping, and while he's awake. He's like, a little born baby, so precious, so gentle, yet so rough at the same time. I gently take of his shoes, and pull a blanket up to his collar bone." Good night, Leland"I whisper, and kiss him on the forehead, then watch him for a few moments, until I go get myself ready for bed. I quickly go to the bathroom, then come out with my hair brush and spray bottle full of water. I set them on a small table beside the couch, and then I pull out the hide-a-bed, and place a pillow and blanket on the bed. I then sneak into my room and pull out Silk light blue shorts, long sleeve grey v-neck shirt, red leggings, and a light blue head band.

I change in the bathroom, then come out and turn off all the lights except the one beside the hide-a-bed. Thinking a bit, I then have a craving to watch Crybaby. So I grab the movie, and put it in the DVD player, then turn it on. Once it starts I sit on the bed, and lean back on the pillow, while I start braiding my hair. I finish braiding my hair and set the brush down, and go back to watching the movie. But then I hear a noise, I look up and see Leland. "Leland, you scared me!" I laugh, while resting my hand on my chest. "Ops, sorry" He smiles, "Can I sit down?" "Yah, of course!" I move over a bit, to make some room." So what you are watching." He lies down and puts his head back on the pillow. I laugh, and put my head back too. "Crybaby, it's with Johnny Depp!"I smile. "Another Johnny Depp fan, wow what women don't love him?!" "True, but hey you shouldn't say anything. Lots of women love you too!" I poke him in the chest, we laugh, and "You shouldn't talk either, because a lot of men like you too" He says. "Ha ha!" I laugh, and go back to watching the movie. "Like me " he whispers, and turns over, knowing I couldn't hear what he said. But what he didn't know was that I did hear him. Every bit.

"OUCH!"I yell, as I'm kicked in the side by Leland. I look over squinted, and see he's still fully asleep. Wait, did we just fall asleep together? No, no, yes... yes, we did. Hold it, how about I sneak into my room, and pretend I slept there. YAH, perfect plan! "Did you sleep well?" Oh shit, I look at Leland, and find him fully awake. So much for my plan. "Oh, uh yah. Did you know you kick while you sleep?" I ask, as I get up and walk to the bathroom, leaving the door open as I brush my teeth." Ha-ha, yah. Sorry about that, I was just dreaming" He laughs, and gets up. When I come back out, he's fully dressed, and the hide-a-bed is completely away, and the pillows and blanket are folded neatly on top. "Wow, thanks" I say. "I'm just going to go change, so make yourself at home" I rush into my bed room and change into a brown shirt, straight leg pants, and black high heels.

When I finished putting my clothes on, I walk out and find Leland staring at me. "Yes?" I ask, "Oh, nothing, you just wear the weirdest things for Bounty Hunting" He laughs. "Why does it look bad? OMG, I must look like a horse!" I freak, looking at my body. "No, no, you look absolutely fine!" He stands up, then looks away, embarrassed. I notice the look on his face, and smile to my self, and then I put my cell in my bag and grab my keys. "Ready to go?" I ask. "Oh, yah sure" He puts on his shoes, and walks out the door to my car. I quickly lock my house door, and get into my car, along with Leland. I hear his cell phone ring, and he answers. I keep driving as he is talking. "Okay, bye" He hangs up. Then he turns to me, "Okay Jessica, we have to drive to this house they found, it's 5768 Ponalu Rd.". I turn a quick left, and head towards the road. "Plus" He adds, while taking a breath. "They say it could be dangerous, so here" He puts a can full of mace, on my lap. "What's this?" I look at him, with a worried look. I watch him swallow, "They say it may be dangerous." Shit. "And, they said this too" He puts a gun on my lap. "They also said that you need this more then anyone because you are the smallest, and you're the only one who can legally use the gun." "Where the fuck are we even going?!" I yell, getting scared. "Jess, calm down" He puts his arm on mine, trying to calm me down. I take a deep breath, and focus back on the road. "Look I won't let anything happen to you." He says. "That's not who I'm worried about" I whisper, making sure he didn't hear. But again luck is not on my side, and he does hear. Yet says nothing.

"Leland, Jess, good your here!" Dog exclaims, as me and Leland gets out of the car." Okay, so you guys both know you becareful!"We nod. "Then let's go!" I put my cell phone in my bra, and then hook the gun in my pants, and hook the mace can on my pants. "Come on" Leland grabs my hand and pulls me up with the others, once we get close, he lets go of my hand.Ah, he's so irritating!, I stand there as everyone starts surrounding the house." Look dudes, what the fuck she's not here!" one of the guys says. There is about 10 guys, and 2 girls, all clearly stoned." We know you have Jennifer, you mother fuckers!" Dog yells. They argue for awhile, then something about the air changes. An eerie feeling washes over me, as I see Leland, Tim, Duane Lee, Justin, and the others come out to where me, Dog and Beth are. "Get in the car" Dog whispers to Beth, obviously sensing the same thing I do. Here comes a brawl! I see a man run behind Dog, and knock him in the head, and then Dog soaks the guy in mace. I turn around and see Leland tackled by 6 guys to the ground, I run over there, and grab my mace spraying everyone, including Leland. But still nothing seemed to stop them; I'm about the take out my gun, when I'm tackled to the ground. "JESSICA!" Leland yells. I feel pain in my right ankle, and sit up straight finally pushing the person off me. I see a huge slash on my ankle, spitting blood out. "Shit" I scream, and grab my gun when I see the person going back after me. I point the gun in the air, and pull the trigger.Bang my ears ring, from being to close to it, but it at least gets the person off me. "Jessica, what the hell happened?" Justin yells, as he picks my up bridal style, and carries me quickly to his vehicle. "Wait where is Leland?" I ask, as he puts me in the passenger seat, and buckles me in. "He's still there, but he can handle himself. But we have to get you to the doctors, before major damage happens!" He gets in the drivers seat, and drives in the direction of the doctor's office.

"Well Miss Veitch, your ankle is okay. But you do have to wear the bandage, and walk only when needed, for about 2 weeks at the most, just to make sure the gash is healed. Okay?" The doctor says. I smile and nod, slowly hoping off the table-bench, with Justin's help. Justin puts his arm around me, to help me down the hall to the waiting room, as I limp slightly. As we reach the waiting room, I see everyone sitting in chairs. Tim has a black eye, and Leland has a bruise forming on his arm, and a scratch across his forehead. When he sees me, his face lights up, as does mine. "How is your ankle?" Duane Lee asks, "Oh fine. Just scratched" I laugh. "So I guess she wasn't there" Everyone laughs, and then we head to the cars. As we are walking out of the door, I see my car, parked in the front." Wait, I thought I left it back at that house" I state. "Yah but, Leland drove it over."Beth smiles and pats him on the back. "Okay guys, let's go home! Everyone gets the day off tomorrow! So make it worth it!" Dog laughs. Justin is about to put his arm around me, when Tim interrupts. "Justin lets go!" he says, "but what about Jess?" "Leland can take care of her". The team gets into their vehicles, and drive off leaving me and Leland alone. "So uh, I guess I'll have to drive you home" He smiles, and helps me into the passenger seat, as he gets into the drivers seat. "Leland, you have to stay at my house tonight. You can't go home; this late, plus you need those cuts cleaned." I say. He glances at me, and starts the car, then faces forward driving to my house. We get there, and park my car, and then he carries me into my house. Laying me gently on my bed, he then goes and takes off my shoes," Wait Leland, stay here." I ask. He looks at me, "I, I.. I can't" he says. "No please stay, I'm scared" I confess, and pat the bed beside me. He nods, and lies down beside me. He lies on top of the covers, which I change, and pull them on top of him. After 5 minutes, I roll over, and wince with pain from my ankle. "Jessica, are you okay?" Leland freaks. "Yah, yah I'm fine" I laugh. He nods, and lays his head back on the pillow, breathing a sigh of relief. I then close my eyes, falling to sleep, wishing so hard to be with Leland. And vice-versa.


	5. And so i'm yours

"Jess, Jess?" I open my eyes, slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the light shining through the windows. Leland is leaning over me, with a cup in his hand. "Jess? You awake?" He asks again. I give him a look, and he leans away allowing me to sit up. "Here!" He shoves the cup in my hands. "It's green tea, your favorite!" "How'd you know this is my favorite?" I ask, while taking a sip. "Well when it's my turn to buy coffee, you always get a green tea. And say it's your favorite!" He laughs. "Oh" I smile. "Thanks "I lean forward and give him a kiss on the cheek."Sorry" I squeak, pulling back, feeling a tingle run down my spine. I watch as he just walks out of my room, and into the living room. The way he looked when I did that, made me feel horrible. 'I have to go talk to him', I pull back the covers, and find I'm in the same clothes. Slowly getting out of bed, I limp over to my closet and change into I plain white t-shirt, blanket fleece pants, and green socks.

Once I'm done changing, i limp out to the living room. Leland sees me and runs over, carrying to the couch. "Jessica, you know you shouldn't walk!" He begs. "Leland, look" I breathe in "I think we should talk. He looks at me "About what?" he asks, knowing perfectly well what i mean. "About us!" He just stares, not knowing what to say. "I know, this is stupid. But i can't help but feel sorry when I'm with other guys, and see you looking at me with this jealous look on your face. Like Leland, what is it you have to tell me!" He says nothing. "Come, on! You're driving me insane! What do you want me to say? That what i like you?! Because yes, Leland, I do like you! I like you so much! I hate us being to close to each other, yet knowing i can't touch you, or have you!" A tear falls from my eyes, as i stare at him, his face completely blank. I move to get up, but his hand rests on mine. He breaths in deep, then begins "To tell you the truth, i like you too! I've liked you for so long now, and can't stop thinking about you. They way you laugh, the way you smile, the clothes you wear! I want to hold you, and care for you, i just want you!" A tear slips from his eye too, and my heart melts. He puts his hands on the side of my face, stares into my eyes, and slowly are lips touch. Fireworks explode, fire burns in my mouth, as our tongues intertwine. We sit there holding and kissing each other, forgetting everything, and letting our lips tell each other what our voices couldn't. I start to pull back after awhile, and watch with open eyes; the way he lets his eyes open slowly, wishing my lips were back on his. "What now?" i ask, while we are sitting on the couch, me in his arms, and him lightly kissing my head. "Well" He lays a kiss on my head again, "Would you like to go out with me?" I smile, "Yes". He leans my head back, and kisses my neck until all the way up to my lips. "You make me so happy" He moans, "Mmm, you make me happy too" i rub my hands up and down his back, feeling an uncontrollable tingle run through my body. "Knock, knock", "Who's at the door?" i stand up, as Leland helps me to the door, us both wondering who is could be. I open the door, and find a huge box, with my name on it. "What's this?" I look at Leland, "Not me" he picks it up and puts it on the coffee table, as i come sit on the couch. "It's from you're mom?" He laughs, as i burst out laughing. Once i contain myself, i open the box, which contains clothes. "You must think I'm a loser, for having my mom sends me clothes" I laugh. "Not at all! Yah it's odd, but that's what i like about you" He lays a kiss on my lips. I smile, and pull out all the clothes. I find: 6 pairs of pants, 5 pairs of leg warmers, 5 pairs of socks, 7 panties, 7 bras, 10 t-shirts, 5 long sleeve shirts, 4 tank tops, 2 jackets, 6 sweaters, 10 fun tops, 10 pairs of shoes, 15 different colors of head bands, 2 bags, and more.

"Whoa, that's a lot" he says, "Yah i know. My mom goes crazy when it comes to buying me stuff. Plus she likes to use my dad's money." I laugh, as Leland carries the box to my room. "Well i guess i have to put this all away. Want to help?" I smile, "Sure", i hand him my pants, as i start putting away my underwear and bras. When i turn around from being done of putting my stuff away, i see Leland looking at one of the tags. "Think I'm fat?" I ask, and walk back to the box and pull out a shirt to hang up. "What, no!" he says. "I was just looking at the tag", "why?" "Uh" he thinks. "Just, uh i was curious!" I laugh. "Calm, I'm not mad!" I kiss his cheek, and go back to putting away clothes. We finish an hour later, and end up lying down on my bed sprawled out. "Okay, so since you have clothes for the rest of your life, what do you want to do now?" He pokes my side. "Ha-Ha" i laugh sarcastically, "Umm i don't know. Got any ideas?"."Well, how about we got out for dinner tonight. It can be our first date?" He suggests. "Is that a question?" i smirk. We burst out laughing, and then he starts tickling me. "No, no stop. Please" I laugh, squealing. He stops after awhile, and pulls me in his arms, and lays kisses feather light on my lips. His strong hands hold onto my waist, as mine hold his head. Our tongues exploring each other mouths, tasting. "Bring, Bring", my home phone rings. "I lean over and pick it up, "Hello" I say, while Leland lays his head beside mine, listening to who's on the phone."Hey, Jess. It's Justin" "Hey, how are you?" i say, noticing a jealous face on Leland. "Fine. But how are you?" He asks, concerned. "Oh good, my ankles feeling a lot better. Leland has been wonderful. "I smile, and lay a kiss on him lips."Oh" is all Justin says. "Okay, well uh Dog wanted me to tell you both, that work is tomorrow, and for Leland to bring in the Fugitives profile." "Sure. Thanks, bye!" "bye". I hang up. "He says you need to bring in a fugitives profile, for work tomorrow." I say, and sit up, knocking Leland off me. I glance at the time, and see its 4:00 pm. "Okay, so how about we go get the folder from my house, and then I'll pick you up for dinner tonight, at 8?" He says. "Sure". He picks me up and carries me to my car. "You know i can walk?" I say, while i get into the drivers seat. "But i like to carry you" He smiles, and gets into the passenger seat. We put our seat belts on; i turn on the car, and drive to Leland house.


	6. What A Creep

I pull into his drive way, when we see, Maui standing with her hands on her hips, with Dakota and Cobbie standing beside her, with their back packs." Leland Chapman, where have you been? I've been calling you for the past 2 days, and there's been no answer" I park the car, and we both get out, she gives me a glare, knowing were he's been "Why didn't you call my cell?" He asks, thinking she's a moron. I smile, and wave to Dakota and cobbie, as they wave back. "Urgh, well anyways, take the boys, I have to go away this weekend. Bye" She hugs her sons, and then drives off leaving everyone confused." How you boys been?" Leland kneels and hugs his kids, "fine" They both answer. "Good.So lets all go inside!" He opens the front door; he motions his head for me to go in. I just shake my head no." Look, I should go. You need to be with your sons right now.Just give me a call tonight, and if not then I'll see you tomorrow at work!" I smile. "What, no. Come on.", "Leland, no. I'm sorry, but the time isn't right, right now" I say, and get into my car. I watch his every movement, as Dakota pulls on his pant leg asking him to come play. And I nod, and then watch as Leland looks down at his son, then at me, slowly shutting the door. I lean my head back, holding back the tears, then looking back forward when I've calmed down. Turning the stereo on, I play, Jojo's Too Little Too Late, song. And begin my drive home.

When I get home, I run into my house, and fell on the couch crying. My home phone is ringing, but I ignore it knowing its Leland. After I calm down abit, yet tears are still falling from my eyes, I lay on my back, thinking was that the end? If it was, why am I crying so much? We weren't even together for very long, not even 12 hours! I laugh, at how foolish I sound, yet I still can't shake off the sad feeling. This time, my cell rings, and I pick it up. "Hello?" I say, knowing its Leland. "Have you been crying?" Shit. "No? I was doing my pilates" "Oh" he says "Is this the end?". I think for a moment. "I don't know. Only if you want it to be." "No" he bursts," I want you, I need you, please, just stick with me." My mind thinks for a moment. "Okay" I breathe. "Thank you. Now we're still on for tonight, and no buts! Only the one on you're body" We laugh. "Fine, bye!" "Bye!" I hang up, and laugh again. This is so stupid! I'm a total loser, and dramatic major! I walk over to my stereo, and turn it on. Kelly Clarkson's "Since You've Been Gone" plays. Turning up the volume, I dance around and go to brush my teeth, making sure I have fresh breath!" I wonder if he's the one." I dream about my future." It's to early" I say and go into my room, and change into, black dress pants, and a white silk puffy sleeved shirt, with gold high heel shoes.

This outfit does have a bit of me into, which I'm glad, plus kind of fancy, in my own way. Looking at the time, I see it's 7:55 pm. Limping and running around my house, I grab my bag, cell, wallet, and what ever else I want in there, just in time for Leland to knock on the door. "Be a good boy" I kiss my dog on his head, and walk out to see Leland leaning on one of the pillars. "Hey" I say, "Wow" He looks me up and down, "You look beautiful." I blush, as he takes my hand and opens the door for me, then he gets into the drivers side. "So where to?" I ask. "Cactus Club cafe?" "You like that?" I say. "Well, I've never been there, and since I heard you saying it's good. I thought we'd go there." "Okay". We arrive at the place 10 minutes later; Leland takes my hand, leading me to the entrance."2 please?" Leland says to the waiter, "Right this way". We follow the man to our table, and sit across from eachother. "What would you like for drinks?" Asks the waiter. Leland motions for me to say, "Oh, uh I'll have a water please", "And for you?" "Uh, same." "I'll be right back", the waiter leaves. I sit back in my chair, looking around the place, the walls are a dark maroon color, and the ceilings are black. With the lights dimmed it give the whole place, a bar type of feel." Decided what you want?" Leland asks, watching me looking around. "Ops" Picking up my menu, I search and find what I want. I close my menu just in time to see, the waiter coming back with our drinks. "Excuse my reach" He says, and places my drink in front of me, brushing his arm on my breast. I look up, and see him smiling innocently, and then passes Leland his drink." Ready to order dinner?" "Yes, right Jessica?" I have a shocked look on my face, contemplating whether he meant to or not. "Oh, ops sorry, uh right." "Go ahead" I nod, and we give the waiter our orders, then he walks away, still with a smirk on his face. "You okay?" Leland asks, placing his hand on mine. I look at him, "Yah, I'm fine. Just kind of lost the plot for a moment "He laughs, as I giggle, repeating what just happened. We talk quietly among ourselves, getting to know each other more. I found out that he didn't meet Dog, till he was 9, and that he was scared of him, big time. Of course, Leland wanted to know about me, but we're too early in our relationship, that he doesn't need to know about my childhood. He watches, the way I speak, the way my mouth moves or my nose twitches when I laugh, memorizing every feature on my face. As I do him. Everytime we laugh, I see that he always laughs through a smile, and the way his hair pulled back with it tied in a piggy tail, resting on his back shows his personality. We are then interrupted, by the waiter coming back." And here we are" He holds to plates in his hands, he places mine abit ahead on Leland's, then begins placing it in front of us. Starting a conversation with Leland, his arm brushes my breast, but this time presses more into me, harder and harder. "Ouch!" I squeak, and the waiter pulls back, "Oh watch out the plate is hot" He says, then smiles at Leland and walks away.What a freak, Leland smiles at me, and begins eating, as I just stare down at my food, feeling totally violated. I keep replaying thinking maybe I could have miss read it, but all odds point to the waiter, just being a sick bastard. "Jessica, come on what's wrong?". I look at Leland, my mind feeling totally heavy, holding back tears; I choke "Nothing. Nothing at all, just uh swallowed wrong" He nods, and goes back to eating, so I decide to eat too, even though I feel sick. I go to push my plate more onto the table, when I feel a piece of paper. Grabbing the note, I slide it onto my lap, and then begin picking at my food. "Excuse me, for a moment" Leland says and gets up; I nod, and watch him till he's out of sight then grab the note and read it. It read: 

"Some nice rack you have there, how about you come over to my place and we could use my screw driver to loosen you're walls."

Other then the fact it was badly written. I feel even sicker to my stomach.Crumpling it up, I check to see Leland, and find the waiter looking at me, he waves and winks giving me an air kiss. I face forward, feeling the color drain from my face, the nausea is getting unbearable, and I feel as if I talk, I'll throw up everything. Just then Leland comes back and sits down, he has a smile on his face, but it soon falls when he sees my face. "What is the matter?" He asks," And don't say nothing". I figure I better tell him, before he tries to make me talk. I motion with my head to the crumpled paper beside my plate. He looks at it, then grabs it, opens and reads it. I watch his expression turn from, confused, irritated, angry, and then outragged. He throws it on the table, then stands up, clearly passed swallow hard, trying to get the sick feeling away, just enough to talk. "Don't do anything. I just want to go home." I plead, he looks at me, then pulls me up and we walk to the door. We pay then leave, giving no tip to the waiter. Once outside Leland picks me up bridal style, and carries me to his car, setting my down slowly, he stares at me, running his fingers along the side of my face, over my cheek bones, and brushing my lips. I stare straight back at him, "What else did he do?". My eyes widen, "Tell me" he forces. "Well, uh" I choke, and shut my eyes trying not to let the tears fall." Did he touch you anywhere? Brush against you?" I nod, and a tear falls." Wait right here." He closes the door, and walks back into the restaurant, before I could protest. I sit there feeling like a total idiot, for getting worked up so much, but I couldn't help it. Leland walks out 5 minutes later, with his tie messed up, and jacket completely off. "What did you do?" I ask, running my hands over his face and shoulders seeing if anything is broken." Gave him, what he deserved", He says, and takes my hands, bringing them to his face and kissing both gently. Then leans forward and kisses my lips, he runs his hands along my shoulder then to my waist, where he holds me and has his other hand holding the back of my neck. My hands are placed on his chest, pulling him closer. We pull away, before we got too carried away, and Leland drove me home, kissing me sweetly good-night, before driving back to his house. We both fall asleep that night, in our own beds, and thinking of our futures, and if the other is in it.


	7. The next day

With the wind in my hair, the radio on, and humming along to the tune, I forget about everything that happened last night. It was pretty uncomfortable, but I think the best thing for me is to forget about it, try not to relive it. I pull into the back parking of Da Kine Bail Bonds, and see that Leland vehicle is nowhere to be seen, until I remember it's his turn for coffee. Quickly parking beside Tim's van, I grab my purse and head into the building."Hello everyone!" I smile, seeing everyone just doing their business."Hey" they reply."Oh, Jess. You want to help with this sign I'm making?" Duane Lee asks, I nod and sit beside him. "So what is it that, you're making a sign for?" I say, looking at the blank piece of poster paper, sitting on the table."Well, as you can see we've had the same Da Kine sign for years. So I've decided we should spice it up."He smiles, then passes me a Jiffy Marker."Here is the outline part. In other words, could you please do the letters?"He passes me the paper, with his idea of what the new sign should be. "Sure", I laugh and begin to draw out his idea."Sorry I'm late" Leland says as he comes in the front door, looking flushed. He looks at me and Duane Lee, confused on what we're doing then notices the sign."Leland, what is the matter?" Dog asks, getting off the phone, "Uh" He breaths, and sits down in a chair, "Maui came this morning and took the kids back. Then I got call from the police about some ordeal I got into."He looks at me, and I know what he means, remembering last night. I shiver, trying to shake off the thought. "cold ?"Duane Lee asks, and puts his arm around me. Seeing the look on Leland face, I just shake my head, and Duane Lee takes his arm off me."What trouble did you get into this time?"Beth walks in, and sits on the other couch across from us. Leland looks at me, and I just nod, then he tells them what happened. Once he finished, everyone look stunned, as I just sit there feeling really un-comfortable, with my arms crossed."But no I'm not getting sued, I told the police what happened, and they said they'll forget about It.", everyone breathes a sigh of relief, "That's good news."Dog says."Oh, hey did you bring the fugitive papers? and isn't it your turn for coffee?" "Oh shit" He realizes, "I'll get it, plus I remembered I have the papers, so their already on your desk "Justin says, Dog looks down and sees the papers "Well look at that, here they are". "So, Jess do you want to come with me to get the coffee?"Justin asks, standing up. I think about it for a moment, "oh uh sure", he holds out his hand to help me up, and I take it, then let go, following him out the door. Leland runs after me, as i walk out the door, and asks "Are you mad?", "No" I said truthfully, "You sure? Because I'm really sorry, about everything that happened", he holds my shoulders, as i look into his eyes, "Yes I'm sure. Anyways you helped, so don't think you made it worse" I give him a kiss on the lips, then walk with Justin to his car.

"It's real harsh what happened to you last night" Justin says."Oh, uh, yah". We're driving to starbucks, which only is about a 5 minute drive from bail bonds. The sky is darkened with clouds, by the looks of it, there may be a storm. We walk into Starbucks and get everyone their coffees, "It's nice for you to pay for it, even though it's not your day" I say, as we get into his car, and head back to work. "Oh, hell it's my pleasure. Seeing a smile on your face, always makes my day."He smiles, and reaches his hand on mine."Justin, uh, how do I say this."I take my hand away from his, "But, uh me and Leland are together. "I look at his face, and see him take in a breath, "Sorry." he spits. I'm stunned that he'd get so upset about it. Thankfully we arrived at bail bonds, so I didn't have to talk to him more. It's not that I don't want to, but more so i don't know how to talk to him, when he's like this."Back" he announces, and walks in not holding the door for me, which shuts right in my face."Ouch", i open the door, and say. He turns backs, "Oh, sorry", he walks to Beth's office, with her coffee in hand. "What's up with him?" Leland asks, pulling me close to his chest, and holding my waist. "I have no clue, he's just in a cranky mood" I say, innocently, bating my eyelashes at him. "Oh sure"He smirks, leans in and kisses me sweetly on my lips. Slowly I feel his tongue licking my own, asking for entry, but I decline and pull away "Uh uh, later" I smile, He pouts, putting his lip out, trying to weaken me. But I put my finger to his lips, which he opens his mouth, and sucks on my finger. My eyes widen, and instantly think of making love to Leland. I take my finger back, and give him a quick kiss, then walk by Justin who just came out of Beth's office."Hey, uh can I talk to you about something?"I ask, poking my head in Beth's door, she looks up from sipping her coffee, a smile playing on her lips. "Sure". I close the door behind me, as I sit down in a chair, resting my hands on my lap. "So what do you want to talk about?"She leans back, "Well" I start…


	8. Beth Knows

_"One of my friends is dating a guy, who's really special to her. Yet lately there's been a lot of thought about umm going all the way with him. She hasn't been dating him for long, but she's known him for years. And now she's wondering what to do" I say, hoping Beth won't catch on that it's me. She gives me a smirk then begins talking, "Hmm, well this uh, friend of yours, has a lot of thinking to do. It's either she believes in waiting to have sex until married, or believes to have sex with the one she loves. But what I would do, is wait and see where this relationship is going, then when she knows the decision, make the choice. Until then she should just try to not lead him on.", I begin thinking of that, and what Beth said really made me think, and that I will take her advice."Thanks Beth, I'm sure my friend will appreciate your advice."I get up to leave, "Jessica?"She says, and I turn around, "Yes?", "Good Luck" She smiles, meaning she knows it's mine and Leland's relationship. I just smile back, and exit the room, leaving the door open like she asked. I look around and find the piece of poster paper me and Duane Lee were working on, still not finished. Walking over, I grab a black Jiffy, and Duane Lee's idea page, and begin to finish what I started. Later that day, I finally finished the poster, plus added a few touches of my own, to sparkle it up a bit."Wow" Duane Lee says when he sees the poster, "Thanks, Jess". Giving a friendly hug, I pass over the poster, when Dog calls for me to come over."Has Leland talked to you about what's happening tomorrow?", I raise my eyebrow, "No?","Oh, okay, well I'll tell you then. So today we got a call from my buddy in Nevada, asking for us to help him catch a fugitive.", I nod "Which means, that all the crew goes, including you.", I smile, "Okay", "I'm giving you the rest of the day off, to get ready for tomorrow. Be ready at 6:00 am in the morning, Leland will be waiting outside your house, then drive you both to the airport."Thanks. Bye!"I wave him good-bye, then run to Beth's office and say good-bye to her too. Quickly grabbing my purse, I exit out the back door, finding all the guys gathered around the tail gate of Leland's truck."Hey" they all say, "Hi". "You going?" Tim asks, "Yup, got the rest of the day off" I laugh, throwing my bag in the passenger seat of my car. "What you going to be doing?"Duane Lee smiles. "Mmm, probably go around to some car lots. Been saving up, to buy a second car." I get in my car, and start it. Leland, just looks at me, "Anyone want to go?" I ask, knowing perfectly well, who does. "Well I have nothing else to do, guess I can go" Leland, yawns, everyone smirks, at his actions. Moving my purse, he gets in, and I pull out of the parking lot, waving bye to the rest of the guys. Once out of sight, Leland leans over, kissing my neck, I begin giggling."Leland, stop I'm trying to drive", he gives me one last kiss and pulls away, holding onto my right hand."What kind of car you looking for?" he asks, as we pull into a lot."Uh, Volkswagen" I say pointing to the sign, he blushes, embarrassed. I laugh, as we both get out of the car, he grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. As I enjoy his touch, I scan the lot, in the distance I see a Volkswagen beetle, amongst others, but this one seems different, it stands out more. I begin walking towards it with Leland at my side. When I'm standing in front of it, I run my hands over the paint, then look inside the windows, It's white on white, which means, white interior, white exterior, which means(more in-depth), the car is white, and the seats are a white color along with the dash board, and everything else. The shift is studded with small little diamonds. It is a convertible, and cute shiny rims."I love it!"I say, and hug the car, while Leland is laughing at my enthusiasm. Right then, a sales men walks up to us. By that time I have stopped hugging the car, and am being held in Leland's arms."I see, you've found the car for you" The man says, "Yup" I smile, "Well, my name is Derek, and this car is in great condition, brand new, diesel, even the diamonds are real" He says, "And it's only 40,000". Leland's eyes widen, but mine don't. I've always loved Volkswagens, and know their prices."Would you like to test drive it?", "Sure" I say. "That's a lot" Leland says, once the guy left, to get the keys and license plate."Mmmm, not to bad. Plus I've saved up fifty thousand, in my "Bug" Fund.", "You're what?" "Bug fund. As in I opened up a bank account, just to save up for my Volkswagen bug!".He pulls me close to him, "Mocking me?" He asks, fake glaring."Nope" I smirk, he dives for my lips, giving me a light kiss. "Back" The sales man announces, he puts the licenses plate on the back, and hands me the keys. "Have fun", "Thanks" I take the keys, then me and Leland get in. The smell of new car, is strong, "Wow, this is hot" Leland says, running his hands over everything, he then takes this chance to start running his hands over me. His hand travels from my thigh, to my hip, then my arm, to my collar bone, then down my chest."Having fun" I smirk, while he just smiles evilly at me. I put the key into the ignition, and drive out of the lot, taking it for a little drive._  
Pretty car! Sexy Leland!  
_"Fast Forward to that night: "Thanks so much, Cindy. I promises to tell you all the details about the trip, and pay you back for looking after my dog" I'm currently talking on the phone with my friends, who I called to ask her to take care of Crybaby. We haven't talked in ages, and so had to talk for 2 hours, telling each other all the stuff that happened, to us, since our last visit. "YAH! Good luck, with your man!"She laughs "And I'll see you when you come back." "Ha ha, I will! bye bye!" "Bye". I hang up and go back to packing my bags. Today I bought that Volkswagen, with of course Leland's help, with getting the car for a couple thousand less. I go pick it up once back from the trip in Nevada, which I'm so excited for. Plus we're going to Las Vegas, and there's a someone who I've always wanted to meet. Who may that be, you ask? Well he also has his own show, on A&E, and is so talented. Criss Angel. I remember when Dog and the crew, got their own show, I was so excited for them, and I remember watching their very first episode. They all looked so young, and harmless, which I know that isn't true. Anyways a commercial came on, advertising some guys show. He looked so rough, and mysterious, with the eyes of Johnny Depp. Although, I never got to watch his show because I was too busy with the crews show. I've seen a couple of Criss Angel's shows, and hope that on this trip I'll get to meet him. Leland, gets jealous when we watch Criss Angel Mind Freak, and I'm so zoned in, then once the show is over, I sit there and talk about it, about how Criss looked that day. Oh, there was this one time, where Criss buried myself in a coffin 6 feet under, and had to escape. When he was getting buried, his girlfriend Joanne, came and kissed him, and then saying they love each other. But I guess the teenybopper inside of me, freaked. Then Leland got angry, at me for getting upset over a guy, who isn't him. So we had a fight, but it only lasted 10 minutes, and ended in me and Leland heavily making out. "Done yet?" Leland walks in my room, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "Yup", turning around, I kiss Leland softly on the lips, gradually picking up speed. Next thing I know, I'm laying on my bed, with Leland on top, holding the back of my head, smashing our lips closer. I push him to the side, feeling a little uncomfortable, but still kiss him, not wanting to break the moment. He begins un-zipping my jacket, and works his way to my shirt. I guess I got carried away, because next thing I know, I'm only left in my bra and underwear, and he's with out a shirt. Knowing I have the stop this now, I begin pulling away, but he keeps coming closer. Finally I get my lips away from his, "Leland, this can't happen." I quickly say, feeling like a dumbass. He just lays there, looking at me, "Oh, okay.", he pulls me to his chest, laying a kiss on top of my head. That is the weirdest reaction I've ever gotten from a guy. Before I even get to tell him why, he puts a finger to my lip, hushing me."Look, I know the reason that you don't want to, right now."He says, "You want to wait and see where this relationship is going, before you make a decision like that. And so do I. I want to wait for the perfect moment, where we are madly in love with each other, and are ready to show our love each other, by making love to each other."."Lots of, each others" I laugh, he smiles, "I know, I just want to make sure, that it's just with each other. No one else.". I know who he meant, with. And that person is..Justin. I nod, and kiss his lips."What do you want to do tonight?". "Umm.."He says._. 


	9. Las Vegas baby

_**Author's note: **_

_**Hey thank you all for reading! I had this posted up on quizilla since 2005, and well I stopped writing it last year. So I've decided that I should posted it on here and keep writing…not all good things need to come to an end. Right? Well anyways thanks again, and hopefully everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it. **_

_**Love- Miss Jess**_

"How about we talk". I look up at Leland, confused about what he'd want to talk about."About, you" he finishes. I shake my head, "Why not?"he asks, rising an eyebrow."Because I already told you."."No, no you didn't. All I know is that you moved here, 4 years ago.", he makes a pretty good point, but I still can't tell him. "And that's all there is to know", I stand up, and grab my PJ's from my closet.

I change behind my closet door, as Leland keeps talking."Jessica, why won't you tell me about yourself?"." Just cuz, you already know". I pull my shorts on, and slip on my slipper socks. "I need to know more, I want an honest relationship" He pulls back the closet door, right as I'm pulling my shirt on. He stares down at me, as I poke my head through the head hole, then put my arms in."Please" he grabs my arms, and pulls me closer to his body."Fine" I sigh, knowing that I trust him enough. I follow him to the bed, we sit cross legged across from each other, and hold hands. "Well" I begin "the reason that I came here, was that it was my only chance to escape.", he gives a confused look."You see my dad, would get really angry and take it out on me. If I didn't do one of my chores perfectly, he would slap me, or get really angry and do worse.", a tear slides down my cheek, as Leland just pulls me to his chest, and cradles me, close to him. I tell him more, "Then when he went to the Bar, knowing the time couldn't be more right, I grab my bags and jump on a plane to here. Of course I've saved up money while I was little, so I had enough to start a new life here.", "Why are you in contact with your mother now?" He asks, remembering the package of clothes, "Well, once my mom found the note telling her I left. She ended up divorcing that guy, and then married a new one." I finish, feeling instantly closer to Leland, more of a connection. "I'm glad you told me. And I promise to never hurt you."He laces him hand with mine, and lays down, pulling me with him."Never say never" I whisper, as he pulls the blanket over us, and turns off the lights. We cuddle together, his breath on my neck, and his arms around my waist. One small kiss good-night, and he falls to sleep, while I lay awake, wondering if I should have told him the truth.

*Next morning*

"Ready to go?"Leland sings, while putting our bags in the back of his SUV.I walk out, with one eye brow raised, and a smirk across my face, amazed how excited he is."Yup". "Then lets go" He slaps my butt, as I get in the car."Excuse me" I say, "Hey" he says, looking like he did nothing wrong, "You're my girl, which means I can touch you.". "Oh really. So then, I guess you're my man, which means" I reach my hand down his chest, and to his thigh, inching closer to his "area". He closes his eyes, breathing in, waiting for me to touch him."But I won't" I take my hand off him. He fake glares at me, as I just laugh. We finally arrive at the airport, after me teasing Leland the whole time, which finally he got me back, and I stopped realizing how hard it is to contain yourself."Took you long enough" Duane Lee, laughs, putting Leland in a head lock, and giving him a noogie."Yah, yah" Leland laughs, fixing his hair. "So, ready for Las Vegas?", Tim puts his arm around me, "Am I ever. I hope we catch who ever we need fast, then we can party!" I say, as Tim twirls me around, and we start dancing."Baby Lisa, is here" Dog announces, everyone turns around. Lisa is running towards us, pulling her suitcase along, Sorry guys, for being late." she says, reaching us, and catching her breath."No worries, Jess and Leland just got here also." Dog says while pulling her into a hug. Me and Lisa are really good friends, she is so awesome to hang with, and we like the same taste in guys."Hey!"She screeches, pulling me into a hug, "Omg, been so long since we've talked!", she pulls back, "It has!", I say back. "Fight 55 boarding, Flight 55 boarding." A person announces on the intercom. "That's us", We grab ours carry on bags, and get in line to get on to the plane. "so you and Leland" Lisa winks at me, nudging me. "yah" I laugh, and look back. Leland, Tim and Duane Lee, are sitting behind me, Lisa, and some other passenger. Then Beth, Dog, and Justin are in front of us. Leland sees me looking and waves, which makes the other guys look and they wave too. I wave back, then turn around."You may now unbuckle your seat belts."The pilot announces over the intercom. Me and Lisa take ours off, and go back to talking, while we hear the guys, fooling around, and Duane Lee making jokes. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back" Beth says, and walks to the back of the plane. We see dog get up and go talk to the guys. Justin then turns around, and stares at me, "Hey", I say. "You know, What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" he says and sits back around. I turn to Lisa, and give her a *he's a creeper* look. "You know the only reason he acts like that, is that he likes you. But you're Leland's, and well that makes him pissed off. Kind of like, when you found out that Criss Angel had a girlfriend."She laughs. My eyes widen, "How do you know about that?", Lisa points back to Leland, "Omg!" I laugh, and blush. The rest of our flight, consists of, me and Lisa telling each other secrets, and just plain blabbing. 

Finally we arrive in Las Vegas, and catch taxi's to take us to our hotel."Who is in what room, with who?" Beth asks, Dog as he holds 3 room keys. "One is for us," He passes Beth the key, "Then Lisa and Jessica, in one. And Duane Lee, Tim, And Leland, in the other" he hands us the other 2 keys. "We'll meet down here, in 30 minutes, to head over to my friend's bail bonds."Okay" Tim says, and we all head in the directions of ours rooms."Lisa, this is so fucking awesome!"I say, once we get into our room. "I know! OMG, I hope I meet some cute boys! Hot boys! With rushing hands and roaming fingers!" Lisa, yells and jumps on her bed. We burst out laughing, then calm down a bit, "What hotel our we at?"I ask, beginning to think of Criss Angel. "Aladdin" "AAHHH"I scream, and search in the drawer for a pamphlet."What? What's the matter?" . "Criss Angel!" "I should have known" She says, and lays down on her bed. I roll my eyes, and go back to searching. Once I found it, I search for Criss Angels performances. "Omg, there's a performance tonight, in one of the clubs."I screech, and jump up and down. "We are so going". Lisa looks up."We?" .I turn around, "Yes! WE!"I smirk, sticking my tongue out. "What is Leland going to think of this?". I turn back to looking at the pamphlet. "I don't know. Do you think it'll matter?", I stare at the sheet, writing the different places Criss will be at, and times, on a piece of paper, I found."I really don't know. But still remember how mad he got with the Criss angel girlfriend, fit you had."She laughs again, as I fake glare at her, "Never going to let me forget that will you?". She just shakes her head, laughing into the pillow. I glance at the time, and see it's ready to go. "We got to go."I say, and get up, shoving the paper into my pocket. "Fine" Lisa rolls off the bed, and gets up stretching. She quickly, puts on her high heel wedge shoes, and grabs her bag, as I grab my bag, making sure i have my cell, wallet, mace, gun and sunglasses. We race down the hall, and get into the elevator, right before the guys got there. Finally we see Beth and Dog standing there, looking around. "Hey, girls" Dog says.


	10. MeetCriss Angel

"Hey" we say back, then we hear the bell of the elevator, opening, and Tim walks out normally, while Duane Lee has Leland in a head lock, and Leland is dragging Justin by the neck of the shirt. "Boys" Beth rolls her eyes, and we all walk out to the cars, Dog has rented for our visit here. "Okay guys, that enough" Dog says while he struggles getting Duane Lee to let go of Leland. Me and Lisa, get in one of the SUVs parked in the front, while Beth tries to help Dog, with the guys. "Shot gun!" I shout and jump in the passenger seat, as Lisa laughs and takes the back seat. I find the keys to the car, on the driver's seat, so I put them into the ignition and turn the key a tad bit, just enough for the music to turn on. Justin Timberlake's, Sexy back song is on, and Lisa bursts out singing, while we both do robot moves. "You girls okay?" Beth asks, as she gets into the back seat with Lisa, "Who's driving?"I ask, "I am." Leland says as he opens the door, and gets in."Ready to go?"He asks, we all nod, and he begins to drive to Dog's friend's bail bonds. We arrive there, just as a black car pulls in. We all get out of the cars, right as the door to the black car opens. I gasp, and Leland glares, as we see...

Criss Angel, step out of his car, "Great timing huh?" He says and winks at me, while I put my hands over my mouth, and Leland puts his arm around my waist. Right then, Dog's friend Steve, who owns the bail bonds. "See you met Criss, here." He smiles and pats Criss's shoulder. We all smile and follow Steve into his Las Vegas Bail Bonds. "So, I called you here to help my friend Criss in finding the girl who ran when she found out he revoked her bond.", "Let's see."Dog says and walks over to Steve and looks at the folder of the girl. "So from what I understand is, you decided to revoke to bond of Joanne Harpe, who is your girlfriend." "Was." Criss says while he looks at me."Who was your girlfriend, when you found out that she has kept doing what she is doing." "Yes" Criss nods, "Any idea of where she could be?" Steve sits down at his desk, and begins going through files on his computer. "Well, she did go to one her friend's house a lot, when we were together."Criss says, while still eyeing me. I feel Leland grip on me tighten every time Criss looks at me, and if I do must say so myself, it kind of turns me on, knowing how jealous Leland gets. But he really shouldn't, since I'm perfectly content with him."Then let's get suited up, and go to the friend's house."Dog says. We all go outside, and find the bags full of all we need, for our mission."I call to drive!"I shout running to the closest vehicle near me."No Way!"Tim, runs past me and jumps into the driver's seat. I cross my arms and turn around, searching for the other car, but find that Beth is driving that one. I humph, and glare at them, until a voice calls to me, "You can drive my car." Criss says. A smile shows on my face, "Thanks" grabbing Criss' keys from him, I start the car, and wait until he gets in, to follow the crew to the friends house.*Buzz, buzz* My cell phone vibrates, in the pocket of my pants, "Can you get that?"I ask Criss, He nods, and reaches his hand into my pocket. "Hello?"he says, I mumbling in the background, then the phone call ends, "Who was that?", "Leland." Criss puts my cell back in my pocket. "What'd he say?", "Oh, um I couldn't really hear, lots of static, so I had to hang up.", turning the corner, I see Beth stick her hand out of the car, signifying us to pull up beside them. My foot pushes more on the peddle; turning the steering wheel a bit, I pull on to them. Criss rolls down the window, "What's up?" I say, "We need you to go ahead of us, and see if she's there." Dimmit, I hate doing these things on my own. I give them thumbs up, and speed up in front of them. Slowing down to normal, we keep driving. "There it is." He points to a small looking house, in the middle of a field. "Shit", I grab my radio, and say into it, "Guys it's in the middle of the field. We have to find a new way in, unless we want to risk the chance of them seeing us, or them getting away." "Pull over" Dog's voice comes through the radio. I put the radio in my lap, and slowly, pull over to the side, leaving my signal light on. I get out of the car, seeing Leland, Dog and Tim, walk towards me. "How the hell are we going to do that?" I ask, Tim looks around, "Well she doesn't know, our vehicles, and she doesn't know Jess, here. So how about we send Jess in, with us standing close by." Dog looks at me, as if seeing if that's okay with me. "Okay" I nod, and grab my purse. Throwing it in the passenger seat of one of the SUVs, I hook my mace to the back of my pants, then hook my gun in the side of my pants, then slowly put my cell and radio in my bra. "Here's this."Leland hands me hand cuffs, "Be careful."He says, putting his hands on the sides of my face, and slowing putting his lips to mine. I love the way his lips feel, nice and soft, yet hard and rough at the same time."Okay you two, we got to work" Beth interrupts, as Leland now has his hands on the inside of my shirt, rubbing the sides of my body up and down, making me moan slightly. We pull away, smiling widely at each other. "We'll be ready at a moments notice, now hurry and find the girl." Dog says, I close the car door, and turn it on. I pull back onto the road, seeing them all sit around the other vehicles, in my rear view mirror. Making a quick Left, I pull into the drive way, making my way closer to the house. I park over to the side, where the others have easy access, if I need their help.*Slam*, the vehicle door sounds, as I walk up to the front door, knocking slightly. The door opens revealing a girl, with the features that Criss said. "Is, Joanne here?" I ask, the girl sneers "Who's asking, bitch?"."Obviously me, whore" my eye brow arches. She tries to close the door, but I stick my foot between the door and frame. I pull her picture out of my picture, and hold it up."Joanne, you are under arrest." Her nose flares, and her eyes burn with fire, her fist swings at me. But I duck and head butt her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She starts to get up, but I pull my gun out. "Freeze!", I shout. Once seeing my gun, she stops moving, pulling out my radio, I say, "I got her". "Be right there" they say. Putting hand cuffs on her, she says, "I thought Dog the Bounty Hunter, didn't use guns.", "Well I'm not him, am I?" I smirk.


	11. I really do love you

"Awesome job on catching her." Tim congratulates me. "Thanks" I blush. We are all back at the hotel, planning on just hanging around for the rest of the night. "What time is it?" I ask, Lisa looks at her watch, "8 o'clock". "We got to get ready" I yell, and grab Lisa's hand, quickly running off, before we get asked where. "Wait" Leland yells, as me and Lisa race to the elevator, and click the close button. Getting scared as Leland is coming closer, and the door seems like it's taking forever to close. Finally its closes, right as Leland is in front of us. It takes us up to our floor; we walk to our room, and then begin searching through our bags finding out what to wear to tonight's event. It took me about a half hour to finally decide, what to wear. "Lisa, I'm so fucking excited!" I scream, jumping on my bed. "Settle down, you got to make sure, Leland doesn't get pissed. You saw how he was when Criss was around. Now you're going to go see his show... watch out." She points out. I tilt my head, "True" I say, I look at the clock and see it's time to go. "Well besides that, we have to go." I grab her arm, and our purses, then walk out the door, letting it close once it's closed. I glance down the hall way, and see a door opening, "Their coming!" I whisper, and run with Lisa behind me to the elevator, when I realize its Leland. We get in and I fall to the ground, killing myself laughing. "Shit, this is fucked." Lisa stared down at me, holding her stomach, trying not to laugh. Once the doors open, we bolt out, and find one of our vehicles. "I drive!!!"Lisa, grabs the keys from me, and gets in the driver's seat. Sticking my tongue out, I get in the passenger's seat, and roll the window down, letting fresh air in. "So bitch, HelloGoodBye?" I ask, pointing to the CD player. "Hell yah!" She yells. She pulls out of the parking spot, and just about drives into a guy. We turn and see its Leland. SHIT! He is wearing a baggy dark blue shirt, and his red flowered, surfer shorts. His face is contorted in anger. "Where the hell are you going?!" He yells, coming over to my open window. My mind goes completely blank, as I just stare at him. "WELL!" He yells again, knocking me out of the daze. "Just around the city." I say simply. "Just around the city? JUST AROUND THE CITY!! No, you're going over to see the faggot, Criss!"."Why would you think that?" I say, getting out of the car, with my purse. "I say how excited you got when Criss was around; also I saw you wrote down the times, on the piece of paper." I glance down at the paper, in my hands. "So what?! Am I not allowed to go to a fucking show?!" I poke him in the chest."Not to his!" He glares. Huffing at him, I whack him in the shoulder with my purse, and quickly walk the opposite direction, heading towards the busy highway. Seeing he has begun to follow me, I pick up my speed. Searching my brain on where to go, I don't even notice Leland has grabbed my arm."Where are you going now?" Leland whips me around, having me slam in his chest, so hard I swear I winded him."Away from you" I pull away, rubbing my arms seeing the red marks he left behind. I walk away, but this time changing my direction and walking back to the hotel. This time Leland doesn't follow me, but just stands there, paralyzed. I walk back to the hotel, into the main entrance and back up to mine and Lisa's room. Dropping my bag on the bed side table, I flop on my back, in the middle on the bed, and just think. *Bring, Bring*, I grab my cell, and press the talk button."Hello?"I ask. I hear coughing in the back ground."Hello?" I sit up; thoughts of Leland being hurt run through my mind. "We just got called from Bobby, wanting us to come help him with a fugitive." Dog says. "Okay, I'll be down in a sec." We hang up, and I quickly change my clothes, and then run downstairs to meet the crew. When I get there, I see everyone, except Leland."Where's Leland?" I ask, everyone looks at each other, "Umm" Beth speaks up," He needed to go get a few things done." I look at Dog, and find his face contorted in anger. While we begin to drive to where ever it is we're going, I start to put things together. Finally decide what might be why everyone is angry. Leland left to somewhere, because of our fight. Okay, so maybe I have no clue what happened, but I hope Leland comes back soon.

Current time, 11:55 pm. Here I am lying on my bed at the hotel, staring at the clock. Still waiting for Leland to return. I turn around and sit up seeing if Lisa is awake. She's not. I slowly get up, and walk out of the room, going into the hall. I walk over to the guy's room, and knock lightly. Duane Lee opens the door, "Hey, Jess. What's up?" He asks, yawning. "Sorry for waking you, but has Leland come back yet?" I ask. He looks at me, and shakes his head. I sigh, "Okay, well I'm going to go see if I can find him." "Wait, I'll come with."Duane Lee disappears behind the door, then comes back wearing his jacket, and his runners. "You don't have to come" I say, "Nah, might as well. Plus there are lots of creeps around here. Might need some manly help."Duane Lee dose a pose. I laugh, as we walk out of the hotel and into the cold night. We're currently walking near a shopping plaza, entering into the downtown part. I wrap my arms around myself, feeling uncomfortable as we walk past hookers, and drug deals. "If I were Leland where would I go, if I was angry?" Duane Lee thinks. "Umm" I say, "How about a bar?". Duane Lee laughs, "Leland isn't that type of guy. He would more likely put his anger out into something more constructive." "Like, boxing?" I ask, "Exactly" He says. We walk over to a gym, called "Gold's Gym", and walk to the front desk."How may I help you?" Asks, a under dressed secretary. "Do you have a visitors work out, place?" I ask. She looks me up and down. "You don't want to join?"Duane Lee speaks up, "We're looking for someone." She flares her nose, and points to a door to the left. "Go through there, then turn right and that'll take you to the visitors area." "Thanks" He says, and we walk through the door. We enter the area, and see a whole bunch of people working out. I start walking through one of the rows, looking for Leland. "Jess over here" Duane Lee calls. I walk over, and look to where he points. I see Leland, with his shirt off, wearing boxing gloves, and boxing with some guy. Walking over to Leland, we sit on one of the benches, and watch, with Leland not seeing us at all. He's completely focused in boxing. This goes on for at least 15 minutes, when my cell phone rings, and "I'm a Barbie girl" by Aqua plays. "Shit" I watch as Leland stops and sees me, and then he is punched onto the floor by the other boxer. I throw, Duane Lee my cell, having him answer it, as I run over to Leland. He is getting up, and gets out of the ring. "What are you doing here?" He asks, throwing the boxing gloves on the bench. "The question is, what you are doing here" I say, "Everyone has been so worried.". I sit beside him, as he drinks from a water bottle. Duane Lee is still talking on my cell, which probably means its Dog. "Leland, what is the matter?" I ask, putting my hand on his arm. He breaths in, closing his eyes. "If this is what happened earlier. I'm sorry; I didn't think it would be such a big deal. It was just a show, and really, Leland, I only like you." I say, He just shakes his head, and walks into the men's change room. My anger boils, and I just charge into the change room. Men all around look at me, as I walk through past the showers and right to where Leland is changing. "You can't be in here."He says, "Tell me what the hell is going on."I say. He just turns around and begins putting his clothes on. I grab his arm and turn him around, "Don't fucking act like that, now you fucking tell me what the hell is wrong or we're over."I whisper, He glares and says nothing. I let his arm go, "Then we're over" I say and walk out of the change room, leaving Leland completely shocked."What's the matter?"Duane Lee asks, confused as I walk out of the gym angry."Me and Leland are over."I say, as he passes me my cell phone, and we begin to walk back to the hotel. "Serious? Wow."I nod. We are just about to the hotel, we just have to cross the road. I press the button, and wait for the light the switch, I step out. A honk, sounds I look to my right, and see head light only meters away from me. I close my eyes, waiting for the hit. But instead I feel arms pull my out of the way, pulling me close to their chest. I'm shaking, as I look up to the eyes of the person who saved me. I look up and find it, to be Leland's eyes. My body feels stiff, and he notices, I step back out of his grasp. Finally I look away, and find Duane Lee already walking into the hotel entrance. I breathe in and push the button again. This time when the light switches, I look both ways, to make sure all the cars have stopped."Jessica" Leland breaths, as we are going into the elevator. I look at him, and his eyes don't have their usual sparkle, sadness takes over his body. "I'm sorry" He whispers, which brings tears to my eyes. I put my hand over my mouth to try and stop the weeps from coming. But it doesn't stop them. I just end up losing my breath, and Leland having to pry my hand off my mouth. He pulls me close to his chest, as I openly cry into his shoulder. His arms are wrapped around my waist, pulling so close to him; I can feel every curve of his front. I plant a small kiss over his skin/clothing covered heart, meaning I forgive him. He places one of his hands behind my head, and tilts it back, having my eyes meet his. We lean in at the same time, and I feel his sweet lips, touch mine, having a wonderful warm tingle run up my spine. The elevator door dings, but we don't budge, until Leland lifts me up into his arms, and carries me to my room, kissing me the whole time. He lays me on my bed, then looks at the other bed, but Lisa is no where in sight. He turns back around, and pushes the hair off my face, the moon light slipping through the curtains, illuminating our faces. "I love you more then anything. Please, please take me back. I can't go on without you."Leland whispers, with tears coming down his face. I sit up on my elbows, then take one of my hands and cups his cheek, "I love you" I say and pull him into another kiss. Making my way down his jaw line, and end up sucking on his neck. He moans, loving the way my mouth feels on his neck, his hands move to my waist, and slowly inches my shirt up wards. I don't stop him...


	12. Head rush

Hey, Miss Jess here!! Hope you all are enjoying reading my story. I've gotten some great reviews, and I would LOVE some more!! I love chatting with new people!! Well I didn't realize how short chapter 11 is, so I'm combining chapter 11 and 12. YAH!! Enjoy!!

Love-

Miss Jess

**Chapter 11**

Just then the door swings open, "Eww Leland, get off Jessica! You're killing her!"Lisa laughs, running over to us, jumping on the bed. "AHH" I scream, bouncing on my back, from her jumping on the bed. *Thud*, I look over, and find Leland on the floor. I burst out laughing, as he gets up and starts tickling me. I pull on Lisa's leg, and she falls down on the bed. We are all laughing, when a knock comes from the other side of a wall. It is repeating, as we all stop, "What is that?" I ask, when all of a sudden it speeds up. "Oh, no gross! Lisa, Leland, tell your parents to stop!" I yell, running out of the room, they run behind me.

"What's up?" Duane Lee asks, " Beth, Dog.. Gross" I gag, while Leland has his hands around my waist, laughing into my shoulder."Nasty, dude" He says, and opens his door, letting us in. I see, Tim, on his computer, and Justin lying on the bed watching T.V.

"Hey, guys" They greet us, "Hey" we say back."What you watching?" I ask, walking over to where Justin is laying, "Mmm, just our show." He says, "Cool." I sit down on the bed; I see one of their latest episodes. Beth is yelling at the parents, as Leland and Duane Lee are around the back. "How can you even watch this?"Leland laughs. "Cuz you're on there" I smile, giving him a small kiss."EW guys, stop. Or else we'll kick you out!" Lisa says. I stick my tongue out at her, "Well let's all hit the sack, we have to go on another bounty tomorrow." Tim gets into his bed, with Justin, then me and Lisa, take the second bed. "What about us?" Duane Lee asks, putting his hands up in the air."Couch" Justin, points. I see Leland's eyes glare; I throw at pillow at him. Duane Lee lies down on the couch, as Leland lies down on top of me. At around 2:00 am, we all fall asleep.

We woke up the next morning, with Tim screaming at us to get up, "Come on, we just got a lead on the guy. Get your asses up!" Leland ends up rolling off the bed, and me and Lisa run back to our room to get ready.

I change into some black denim pants and blue thermal long sleeve shirt. Lisa changes into something similar to mine; we quickly grab our bags and run down stairs to meet everyone."Okay, so I need everyone to work really hard on this guy. Hes been running for awhile, and we've had no leads on him until this morning. Supposedly, he's here for a couple days, for business."Dog says, loading the bags into the back of the SUVs.

"So Where to then?"I ask, "To his second girlfriend's house." I cock my eye brow, and go into one of the vehicles, with Beth, Lisa, and Leland. We been driving for awhile, and me and Lisa are currently doing Beth's makeup, which she let us do, since we're bored out of our minds. "Where is this place?" Leland asks, into the radio. "They said like an hour or two, out of the city." Tim's voice says, "Bah. This is so stupid.... Why does everyone live so far away?" Lisa sighs. Suddenly, Leland slams on the brakes, "Shit" I say, as my head hits the back of the passenger seat. "The person ahead just got into a crash." Leland says, and turns around. "Jessica are you okay?" I look up, my eyes are not focusing, blinking a couple times, my vision goes back to normal, but a head ache forms. "Uh, yah I'm fine.", "You sure?" Beth asks. I begin Rubbing my forehead, "Yah, I'm good...I think."I say, as the pain in my head gets worse.

**Chapter 12**

As we begin to drive past the crash site, I recognize someone. "Hey, it's Criss!" I lean my head out the window, "Stop the car". "No way, not for that creep." Leland says, "Leland stop it. He's a nice man!" Lisa says, "Now pull over" The vehicle slowly stops, and pulls over to the side, as Dog, Tim and Justin drive past us. "Why are you guys stopping?"Dogs asks over the radio, "Because Criss just got in a car accident, we're going to see if he's okay." Beth replies. We all get out, and walk over to Criss. "Criss are you okay?" I ask, He looks up, and a smile forms on his face."Jessica, what are you guys doing here?" "Well we saw what happened, so we wanted to see if you're okay." Lisa says, smiling and sitting next to him. I look at the way their laughing, and talking, I think the way Criss talked to me was not him flirting, but just him talking normally. Oh, Leland, how wrong we both were."I think someone has a crush" Beth whispers in my ear, I smile, and nod, turning around to see Leland still sitting in the vehicle. I walk over to the driver door, "Hun, what's the matter?" I asks, putting my hand on his, "Look you know how I feel about Criss, yet you still go near him, and care for him." He takes his hand away from mine. I feel my heart break a bit. "Because you should get over it, and-", Leland interrupts me "No, you know what. I'm getting over you. We're done." He spits, glaring at me, his face contorted in anger. My heart breaks completely; my fist is clenched trying to hold back tears that just want to burst from my eyes. My body aches, and my head ache gets worse, "Okay" I say, then turn and walk back to where the others are. "What's up" Criss smiles, I give my best to answer sounding perfectly fine, "Oh nothing, but I'm sure we should get going."And my answer comes out fine. "You're right, come on Lisa, let's go. It's was nice to see you again Criss, given your circumstances." Beth gives him a hug, and me and her walk back to the vehicle, as Lisa stays back a bit. I sit in the back, with Beth, as we wait for Lisa. She is laughing with Criss, when they both become silent, and Criss leans forward. They kiss. I look and find Leland watching, completely shocked. Regret shows on his face, when he turns to me. I just shake my head, and look back out the window, watching Lisa come back, and sit in the passenger seat."We're on our way!"Beth says into the radio. Leland pulls back out on to the road, and we begin driving the rest of the way to the second girlfriend's house. We arrive there, just after the others. The house is not to big, one level, and a few trees in the front yard, with a white chain link fence."Hurry up, surround the house."Dog yells, as he runs to the front door, with a mace can in his hand. I run to the side, looking into a window, I see the girl, walking to the door, and the guy running into the hall. "He's in there" I yell, I hear everyone yelling, that he's in there. Leland runs past me, up to the front door. I stay back, a dizzy feeling passes over me. I put my hand on my forehead, trying to decrease the pain. Once it's over and I feel somewhat stable, I walk to the front where everyone else is. "Are you sure you saw him in there?"Tim asks me, "Yes, positive." I say, as the dizzy feeling washes over me again. I stager backwards, with my hand to my head, I fall over, passing out."Jessica!"Tim yells, and kneels down to my body, as he rests my head on his lap, "Someone call for an ambulance!" Dog and Leland begin to come towards me, when Tim tells them to go arrest the guy, and that him and Justin can take care of me."Jessica, wake up" Justin's hands are on the sides of my face, "Check her pulse, then make sure she's breathing." Tim instructs, Justin puts his pointer and middle finger to the side of my neck, checking my pulse. "She has a pulse" he informs, then puts his ear to my mouth."And she's breathing." "Good", then sirens sound, as the ambulance drives up. Everyone is pushed aside, as I'm put on a stretcher then carried into the back of the ambulance, "Who's going with her?" The paramedic asks, "I Am" Leland steps up, "What about the guy?"Justin asks, Leland gets in the back with me, "My girl is more important." The doors of the ambulance close, taking me and Leland to the hospital. 


	13. Is it too soon?

Jessica's Point of view:

I wake up in a white room, the smell of blood strong, making me want to gag. I place my hand on the bruise that formed on my head and I wince. Glancing around the room, I see only a bed, with a person sleeping on it. I sit up, hearing a snap, I look down and realize I pulled off my heart monitor, and a loud noise sounds, as a person wakes up and nurses run in. "Jessica!" the voice yells, as I recognize it as Leland's. "Hun, it seems you pulled off your heart monitor, please be more careful next time." the nurse says, and then walks out of the room. I turn and see Leland standing beside me; He runs his hand down the side of my face, and then sits down. He looks like he hasn't shaved in days, and there bags under my eyes; I don't even want to begin to think of what I look like. "How long have I been here?" I ask, "3 days."He states, "Why?" I move over more to let him lay with me."The doctor said that when you hit your head on the back of the seat, you might have given yourself a concussion. You've been unconscious for the past few days." he pulls me to his chest, his heart races, as I wrap my arms around him. We lay in silence for a few mintues,"I can't do this." He says, my mind then remembers he broke up with me. "Right, sorry" I say and begin to sit up. "No, Jessica. I meant I can't not be with you. Your all I can think about, every night, every morning, every minute, every moment. All I can think about is you. All I want is you. Will you marry me?". My eyes widen, and my breath catchs in my throat. I never thought anyone would ever ask me that, not even Leland for that matter. It's as if my whole life flashes before my eyes, a future picture of us is made up in my mind. But then I remember that I'm only 25, and still a child at heart. "Jessica?" He asks, his face terror stricken. I put my hands on the sides of his face, my face serious with a bit of sadness to it, "You don't actually think I'd say no, do you?"He breaks out into a smile, and presses his lips to mine. My arms wrap around his neck, holding him close, as he rolls me on my back, crushing me beneath him, but in a good way. In a way that makes me know how badly he wants me, and how much he loves me, and how safe he makes me feel. My heart monitor, is beeping fast, I laugh into the kiss, but only for a second when a pleasurable wave runs through my body, arching my back."Oh Leland" I moan, as he kiss down my neck, I pull up his shirt, feeling his toned body, my hands form goose bumps all over his body."Jessica" he growls, biting down on my neck, I dig my nails into his back, as I push my pelvis into his. Pressure is on my leg, as we both begin to get rougher, rubbing our body against eacht oher, ecstasy running through our veins. He pulls off my gown, as I undo his belt, our bodies beginning to sweat, anticipation getting the best of us. Pulling the sheets over our bodies, I finally get him out of his pants, spreading my legs for him to have more access, he whispers an "I Love You", then enters me, as I bite my lip, and dig my nails into his back, feeling my cherry being popped, and blood mixing in with our fluids. Slow and steady at first, but then gets faster as pain subsides and pleasure arrives. After hours past, we finally finish, we put our clothes back on, just in case someone walks in, then go back and lay in the bed."Oh just about forgot this." Leland pulls out a ring from his pocket, and places it on my left hand, ring finger. I smile, and give him a kiss, then admire it as we hold each other, and slowly drift off to sleep, smiles spread across our faces. 


	14. Green tea lover

Hey guys! Hope you are all enjoying the story, and don't forget give feedback!!

Love, Miss Jess

It's been two weeks since, the whole bounty hunting team was in Las Vegas, since Leland proposed to me, and we made love. We're all back in Hawaii, recovering from our long trip. I'm currently at home, just laying in my bed with my dog, watching CSI: Miami.

"Hey, Jess."Leland says walking into my room, carrying a small box in his hand. I eye him carefully as he places the box on my stomach, and motions for me to open it. I take the box and slowly rip the paper off, revealing its beautiful red coloring. Leland is smiling so wide, a look of anticipation showing on his face. I open the box, seeing a beautiful gold locket."It's gorgeous."I exclaim, holding it up in front of my eyes, Leland places his hand around the necklace and waits for me to hold up my hair, so he can put it on me.

I slide my nail between the two sides and open the locket up; I see a picture of me and Leland. The day we were on a hunt with everyone, and we went to Honolulu, trying to find this guy selling fake dope. And on the way there, we got to use scooters to get around town, but I accidently ran mine into Leland's, causing us both to fall off into a pile on the pavement. Beth quickly took a picture, wanting to savor the moment. I burst out laughing while Leland joins me, but starts tickling my sides. I hiccup, and try to hold my breath, but Leland hasn't stopped tickling, finally I just burst and my spit flies everywhere. "Ew!" Leland shrieks. He wipes himself off on my blankets, "You're fault! You should have stopped."I laugh, noticing my hiccups have stopped. He makes a face, then rest his head on the pillow, staring at me. I turn and stare at him also, "So, when do you want the wedding?"He asks, laying his arm across my waist, pulling me closer."I honestly don't know. When do you think it should be?" I ask, he makes a face, "Not even a clue." I lay on my side, pulling out of Leland's arms, "What's the matter?" He asks, concern in his voice. "Nothing, I'm just well, I can't believe I'm getting married."I explain, holding in the fact that, what I said is not exactly how I feel."Jessica," he begins, "Don't worry, it's fine, we have each other.. and besides I've been through it before.". I wince, closing my eyes, knowing that it won't be his last. Leland leans over, looking at my reaction. "You're not disbelieving of the fact that you're getting married. You're scared because, I've been married before, and the reputation of my family." He says, getting up from the bed, I sit up, "No shit! Like honestly Leland, how do you not think that I'm going to be any different?" He stares at me, clenching his fists, then just shakes his head and walks out of the room. I get off my bed, grab clothes and quickly change. 

Once done changing, I grab my bag, and rush out the door, ignoring Leland's voice. Getting into my new Volkswagen, I drive out onto the highway, to no destination. My Aly & AJ CD plays, as I keep driving. Not knowing where I am, I pull over to the side of the road and get out holding my purse close to my side. I see a small oriental shop on the corner, and walk towards it. Pushing open the door, chimes ring, and a small Chinese woman greets me. "My dear, you look lost." She says, rubbing my hand, I give her a look."Come on you look around, as I fix some nice green tea. I know it's your favorite." She says, and walks through a door way, with a oriental patterned towel hanging. How does she know I like green tea, I swear I have "I love green tea" printed on my forehead.

Walking around I find cute little dolls, and candies, noticing most of the stuff is Japanese. I grab a fan and spread it apart, flicking my wrist, air flows to my face cooling me down a bit. "Come, sit dear. Tell me what's on your mind." The woman, says and pulls me to a table with pillows spread around it. She pours tea into two small cups, and hands me a cup. "Now, why are you so nervous about getting married?", I raise my eyebrow, then sigh, not caring how she knows about me."Well, he has been married once before, and his dad has been married like 4 or 5 times. I'm just scared that I won't be his last marriage." I take a sip on the tea, "Jessica, as long as his love for you is there, you're marriage won't end. It's up to you to find out if he truly loves you. And if you truly love him." My eyes widen, do I really love Leland? Is it to early for me to be tied down? 


	15. Kona :Here we come!

"Leland, wake up!" I shout, skipping into his room, then begin jumping on the bed. "Ah" he says, as I bounce him right off the bed. "Ops?" making a face, I stop jumping and go to help him up."Loving the gentleness of your wakening" he rubs his back, twisted in the blankets. He glances up at me, finding me in my bounty hunting outfit. "And what do you think your doing?" he gets up walking to the bathroom, with me following."Well, I was bored so I called your dad, and well now I'm not!" I smile, and turn around as he goes to relieve himself."What do you mean?" Leland eyes me, "We have a hunt to do today." I say, then take off running as he chases me.

"Sorry!" I say, "It's just I thought that it might help.", he finally gets me, and tackles me to the couch, laying fully on top of me. I stick out my bottom lip, and bat my eyelashes. Bringing his hand up to my lip, he touches my lip ring, then takes his hand back looking guilty.

"Sorry." He says, "For what, you didn't hurt me." I say bring his hand up and letting him touch it again. "Doesn't it hurt?" "No, I can't feel it, even if you tug. Well just don't tug it too much." I wink, as he begins kissing me, slowly he bites down on my lip ring gently pulling, causing me to moan."You like that, don't you?" He asks, slowly grinding against me."Mmmhmm."I groan, trying to get his shirt off. He pulls me up, and places his hand on my bra clasp. I wait for him to undo it, but instead he just snaps it. "Ouch!"I say, "That's what you get for making me work on my supposed to be day off." He laughs, running out of the room. I huff then smile getting up, and putting on my shoes and grabbing on my stuff for the hunt today. 

*At the Office* 

"You have got to get over her, and focus on today's case."Dog scolds Duane Lee, "yah I know, I guess there's other fish in the sea." he says trying to convince himself."Exactly" Dog replies, sitting behind the desk.

"Hey, brah" Leland says as we walk into the office. "Hey" DL sighs, slumping in his chair, "What's up?" I ask ,"Girl problems." Dog comments "Leland get the guys file up." Leland goes onto his computer, and begins reading out the guys charges, "Okay, so the guys name is Cove Ryan, potentially armed, which means everyone is to be suited up, and ready for anything."We all nod, "Okay so I'll give the guys mother a call, seeing is she knows where he is."

As Dog is doing that, I turn to DL, "What happened?" I ask, he sighs, "Remember Chloe, the girl I was dating?" I nod, "Well she broke up with me this morning. Saying she can't handle my work hours, and that she's moved on." I make an "O" face, "Don't worry, is she can't handle your work, then she's not the right one. Honestly, you don't need a whiney girl, who clings to you all the time." "Yah I guess." "Mmmhmm, now cheer up, we're going to catch this guy, and then we'll go and hangout tonight." I reason, he nods, then we turn our attention to Dog, when he begins to tell us what's going to happen." I talked to the mother, and she really is having trouble with the son. I guess he's back to his old ways, and she's willing to help us out. I can feel she's going to find the guy for us."Dog says, feeling quite confident is the mother. But we all know how that turns out. So as dog is waiting for the mother to call, we all get suited up."Honestly, I hate these vests! It's like they make these for women who have no boobs!"I whine, trying to shove my chest in the vest, as the guys laugh, and Leland smiles proudly. With a smile on my face, I go on Leland's Laptop, and begin to find my own leads. Turns out the mother didn't call back. Go figure. And dog tried to call her, but the phones unplugged. Luckily for them, I found a different lead."You guys, I found something else."I say, turning their attention away from the phone."What you get?"Tim asks, walking up behind me."Look, this advertisement, says a fight is on in Kona, and no other then Cove is competing!"I point out, printing the page out, and passing it to dog."Dammit, it's tonight. I can't go, it's Beth's sister's birthday. She'll kill me if I'm not there."Dog sighs, resting his head in his hands."We can do it."I say. Dog looks up, "Yah, Look Tim , Duane Lee, Jess and me, can handle it. Plus we'll even call in Sonny." Leland pipes up."Well," Dog begins" I guess that's okay. I'll talk it over with Beth, and get back in a few minutes."We nod, and watch as he goes into Beth's office.

"Wow, I can't believe you found that Jessica. You're coming along just fine!" Duane Lee laughs, as I punch him in the shoulder. We all just goof around for a bit, waiting till dog comes out. Finally he does, saying that we can go and our flight leaves soon. I smile and hug him, excited about our hunt tonight."Now, it's dangerous there. I want you all decked out in gear, and Jessica have your gun ready. I want you to phone me when you get on the plane and when you land."

After dog explains everything to us, we head out to go to the main island."Leland, this is so amazing! Wow, I can't wait, so much action!"I smile, excitement bursting. I look at Leland finding him not so enthusiastic."What's the matter?" I ask. He sighs, "Remember before we were together, and we had that hunt were your ankle was cut?", "Umm, yah?" "Well, I don't want that to happen again. Even if you have a gun.", "Oh." I say, not knowing what to say."Well, Leland I'm part of the team, and my gun does protect me, plus is you want I'll try to stay out of trouble and always stay beside you."I reason, trying to have him let me go on the hunt. He breaths out, "I guess. But still if things get rough into the vehicle you go, and no coming out unless I get you." "Okay, deal?" I put my hand out, "Deal." He shakes my hand, then begins to kiss his way up my arm. "Leland we're at the airport, we can finish this tonight."I kiss him back, biting his lip."Oh I plan on it."He says, as we get out and go into the air port, meeting up with Duane Lee and Tim.


	16. Well, Well

We land in Kona after an hour flight from Honolulu, and boy did it feel great to be here. It's much more relaxing, and less tourists, plus this is where Leland actually lives. Grabbing our bags we head outside to find a cab, "Let's all head to my house, to figure out the plan, okay?"Leland says, as we all get in the cab. We nod, as the car begins to move. It feels like forever when we finally reach Leland's house, which is way out in the bush."Why the hell do you live all the way out here?!"I complain, getting my bag out of the trunk."There's more privacy, plus the land is cheaper." Leland unlocks the door and lets us into the house, pointing out where our rooms are going to be."As for you, well you get to sleep with me."He throws me onto the bed, and jumps on after me."Oh, I am so lucky."I say sarcastly, he glares at me, and gets off the bed walking out of the room. Oh no, did I hurt his feelings? I was only joking."Leland? I wasn't serious."I run out of the room, only to get pulled into his arms."I know." he laughs, gently kissing me, I place my hands on his chest, feeling his body warmth."Get a room."Tim says slapping Leland upside the head. I rub his head, and give him one last kiss, before we head to the kitchen table to figure out the plan."Okay so when does the fight start?"Tim asks, I grab the flyer and read it."It's starts at 7:00 pm, but Cove isn't on till 10:00 pm, he's the main event."I sigh, wondering if this is going to be dangerous."Shit, okay so we'll be there at 6:30 to tell the security about what's going to happen. Now since he's the main event, there's going to be a lot of people wanting to hurt us. So vests on, and keep your eyes open." We all nod, "It's now 5:00, so everyone get ready we got to leave soon, since Leland lives in the middle of no where."Laughing Tim goes into his room and starts getting his duffel bag ready for the hunt. Duane Lee takes out his cell, and calls Dog telling him our plan. I smile thinking of tonight's adventure, my excitement building up."Leland I can see you're not happy about me going on the hunt, but honestly I'm part of the team, it never bothered you 2 years ago, why would it bother you now?"  
"I hated you."  
"Whoa, what did you say?"I put my hands on my hips.  
"I said i hated you, but-"I cut him off.  
"You hated?!What the fuck, how can you say that! If you hated me why are you with me now?!"I yell, anger flowing through my veins. He begins to start, but I cut him off again, "No, I don't need to hear it."  
"But Jessica,"  
"No, Leland I said I don't want to hear it. So shut the fuck up!"I walk out the front door slamming it shut on the way out.  
"Smooth."Duane Lee says to Leland, walking out after me. 

*Outside*

"Jess?"Duane Lee asks, putting his hand on my shoulder."What?"I pull away from him, placing my bag on the ground i begin searching through it."You should really listen to what Leland has to say. I know it hurts to know that was how he felt about you when you first came here, but you need to hear the rest of what he has to say. Don't you want to know why?".I huff knowing he's right, but I'm definitely not going to talk to Leland about it now, we're going on a hunt, emotions can wait till after the job is done. I nod, finding what I was searching for, I pull out my gun."Whoa, now think about what you're doing there."He holds up his hands in surrender."Loser, I'm not going to shoot anyone, I'm just checking to see if there's any bullets in it.", I laugh, then begin to put bullets in."Haha" He breaths a sigh of relief, and puts his bag in the back of Leland's SUV. 

*At The Arena*

We pull into the parking lot, making sure to stay out of public's view, we make our way to the back using our badges if anyone stops us. Finally we find the head security man, and tell him our situation, luckily he's willing to help us out. As we head over to the far side corner where we are going to station ourselves, little did I know Leland stayed behind."Listen see that girl that's with us?"Leland asks the security guy, "Yah, the beautiful little one."The guy nods, staring at me."Well she's my wife, and I don't want anything to happen to her. If things get rough, make sure the security is all around her. Got it?", "Yes sir. I'll make sure she's out of harms way." "thanks" They do a handshake to seal the deal, then Leland walks over to us."What was that about?"I asks, eyeing him."Just giving him some info, on the guys appearance."Leland sits down beside me, I roll my eyes, going back to watching the fighters getting ready. It's finally 7:00 and the first fight is about to begin, Leland is already beside the ring helping coach one of the guys."Hey pretty lady."Some scruffy looking guy says, giving me a wink. I ignore him by looking at my nails, "I said, Hello Bitch!"The guy yells, causing Duane Lee to stand up, "Back off." "No way, like that girl would ever want a fat ass like you. So fuck off." My eyes widen, as the guy said that, my heart hurt hearing someone say that to Duane Lee. I could tell that hurt him, but he didn't let it show, he just punched the guy. Then it turned into a huge brawl."You guys stop it."I scream, Tim stands up ready to fight but I push him back knowing Davina would have a fit if Tim got hurt again. I hear the guy calling Duane Lee a lot of really cruel names, when finally I flip out. Grabbing the guy off of Duane Lee I begin to really beat the shit out of him, the guy is covered in blood but I keep hitting. I am about ready to take out my mace when Duane Lee grabs me and pulls me away, "Stop, it's over now he learned his lesson."I breath deeply, trying to calm myself down. "What go into you?" He asks, I sigh feeling that I should let my feelings out, "It's just when I heard him call you those names it just, well it hurt. Because I know how you feel about the way you are, and I hate when people tell you that you are fat, when you're not at all. Also I think he just reminded me of the guy at the restaurant, which might has set something off in me."I laugh, resting my head in my hands, thinking of what an idiot I am."Jessica, don't worry I understand. But when it comes to people calling me names, look I don't want you to get worked up about it, people say a lot of things, and sometimes they do hurt, but the best thing to do is ignore it. Or in your case kick the guys ass."He smiles and gives me a hug, we share a laugh then head back to our corner, where Tim is sitting watching the next fighters go into the ring.


	17. 17 What a day

"What happened here?"Leland asks, as we walks towards us seeing some guys carrying the guy I beat up out of the arena.

"Oh, just taking care of business."I smirk, crossing my legs and going back to looking at my nails. He looks me up and down, then sits down, still not taking his eyes off me.

It's 9:30 now, and we've moved from our corner to a small room near the ring, just in case Cove walks in early and finds us there, and takes off. Duane Lee is standing at the door watching the fight, while Tim's on the phone taking to Dog. As for me, well I'm just texting some friends on my phone, while Leland continues to stare at me.

"Will you stop looking at me?"I'm beyond annoyed now; it's really irritating having someone staring at you constantly.

"Only when you tell me the truth about what happened, and why that guy looked like he got one hell of a beating."He grabs my cell phone, and puts it in his pants pocket.

I glare, "Fine then. While you were "busy", some guy talked shit to me and Duane lee, so I kicked his ass."

Leland looks guilty, "You shouldn't have put yourself in danger. I would have taken care of it." He rests his hand on mine.

"Baby please, I'm fine I'm not one of those ho's who can't take care of themselves."I stand up, grabbing my cell phone from Leland's pocket, then head over to the door where Duane Lee is.

"Leland still bugging?"Duane Lee asks, poking my arm."Yah."I nod, leaning against the door frame.

"Ah, shit he's early!"I look to where DL is pointing. "Fuck, he's heading over this way! What do we do? We can't get out of the room without him seeing us!"I freak, and then Leland says something I would have never expected him to say."Go distract him."

Everyone's eyes widen, and stare at him."Don't look at me like that. You hear her saying she wants to have more adventure, so here's her chance."I just stare at him, realizing he's just playing with my mind. So I decide to play along, "Fine, here hold this."I take off my bullet proof vest and throw it at Leland, then walk out the door to distract Cove.

"Hey there" I walk up to Cove, and rest my hand on his arm, pretending I'm interested.

"Wow look what we have here."He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me against him. I try not to vomit.

"I hear you're the main event, how do you feel about that?"I put my hand on his chest, "Well with girls like you hanging around, it feels pretty good."He smirks at me, then looks up getting a glimpse of Leland, DL, and Tim running out of the room.

I quickly pull his face to look at me. He puts two and two together."You're one of them!"He pushes me back, back handing me across the face.

"Freeze mother fucker!"DL, yells all three guys running towards me. Cove then pulls out a gun pointing it at me, "Don't do it!"I yell, taking my gun out.

Cove looks around seeing the guys running towards him, and then me holding a gun."Fuck it!"He spits, pulling the trigger, the bullet shoots through the air, hitting me in my side. I wince holding my side, I fire my gun at him as he runs, hitting him in the leg. I fall to the floor, holding my side, the guys run to me, but I tell them to arrest Cove. They run to get him, as Leland stays with me.

"Check it."I say, pulling my shirt up to let Leland check it."We need to get you checked out" He says. I nod, then stand up, walking out of the arena to where DL and Tim are, while Leland calls the ambulance.

Finally the ambulance arrives, taking both me and Cove to the hospital, the guys follow us in the SUV.

*At The Hospital*  
"Doctor, is she okay?" Leland asks, running over to the doctor."Yes she is fine, the bullet hit no major arteries, just needed some stitching. You can take her back home now."He walks out of the room, while a nurse brings me out in a wheel chair. I smile weakly, while Leland kneels down kissing my hand.

"Had enough adventure for one night?"He asks, as I laugh forgetting about our argument earlier that day. He picks me up and carries me back to the SUV, setting me in the passenger seat, as Tim and DL have Cove sitting in the middle of them. We drive to the jail, and drop Cove off, then begin our drive back to Leland's house.

"That was some night. How are you feeling?"Tim rubs my shoulder."Fine, hurts a bit but not too bad."I laugh; we finally arrive at Leland's house.

"We'll hit the hay tonight, then head back to Honolulu tomorrow." Duane Lee says, helping me out of the SUV.

"We're actually going to stay a few days here, I've got some fugitives I need to pick up."Leland says. Taking me from Duane Lee.

"Well have a good night you two" Time smiles. We watch as they both get into the SUV and take off down the drive way. Leland lifts me up in his arms and carries me into the house. He carries me down the hall and places me in his bed, which is over flowing with pillows and has an overstuffed duvet.

"So are you saying you want me to help you?"I ask, pulling the covers over my body.

"Yup."He smiles, and jumps in bed with me. We share a kiss good-night, then fall asleep holding each other.


	18. Never felt like this

Leland wakes up the next morning to find my back to him, he begins to tickle me, but I slap his hand away."What's the matter?"

"You hate me."I state, pulling the covers over my head, He then remembers what he said to me yesterday.

"Look, when I first met you I did hate you, but that was only because I liked you so much. And it hurt knowing I could never have you, so I had to make myself hate you."He lays down on his back waiting for my response.

"Oh."Was all I said. I truthfully didn't know if he was lying or tell the truth. So I had to go with my heart on this one.

"I believe you."I whisper rolling over onto his chest, he gently kisses me, pressing my back into him. He pulls my shirt over my head, and I pull away knowing where this is going.

"Um, we can't."I eye him up and down wishing I could just have him right then and there.

"Got the rags?"He asks, "Mmhmm, I'm sorry."I say getting up and pulling clothes out of my suit case.

"Don't be, it's the way of life. Plus it just means that when it does stop, we're going to have one hell of a night."He smiles kissing my neck, and grinding against me. I turn around pushing him on the bed, then jump on after straddling him.

"Just because I can't have any fun, doesn't me you shouldn't."I gently pull down his boxers, releasing him from his underwear, then begin to blow slightly making his member rise to the occasion. Leland moans as I start to rub him up and down, his body starting to sweat. I do this for a couple of minutes, then put him in my mouth, sliding my tongue around his shaft. He wiggles underneath me, then finally he tenses up and cums into my mouth. Normally I would never swallow, but since I love my man, and love every part of him, I swallow.

"Holy shit, I fucking love you."He breaths, pulling me up to him, and kissing me passionately.

"We should get ready."I say, putting on my clothes and tossing him his.

"Yah, yah."He sighs getting changed, I go into the bathroom to put on my makeup, brush my teeth, ect.

While I'm in the bathroom, Tim and Duane Lee arrive. All the guys are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey guys" I smile, walking over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of yogurt. Then make my way over to where the guys are and sit down beside Duane Lee.

"So Tim and I are going to stay and help you catch some runners." Duane Lee says, grabbing my yogurt from me and taking a sip.

"Sounds good" Leland says while he walks to the fridge and grabs me another yogurt.

"Thanks honey!" I say, sticking my tongue out at Duane lee.

Duane Lee and I finish our yogurt just in time, as Leland announces our plans for the day.

"Let's head down to the office and get some work done. Then go to the pet store"

Everyone gives him a look after he said pet store, but no one says anything. As Tim and Duane Lee make their way to the SUV, I pull Leland aside. "Why the pet store?"

He smiles down at me, "Didn't you say Bonnie works there?"

"Yah?" I give him a look.

"I'm thinking that Duane Lee could use a distraction…" He winks, grabbing my hand and leading me out the front door.

"Oh, I get it." I laugh and get into the back seat beside Duane Lee.

Today is going to be a great day, I love match making!

*Please go read Bonnie Taylor Shakedown Chapter 3 to know what happens before this scene*

"You know, Duane Lee and Bonnie are going to make a great couple."I say, waving at them as we drive to the nearest restaurant.

"They sure will. They'd make cute kids."Tim comments.

"We should have a kid," Leland pipes up, pulling into the parking lot of Kelly O'.

"Let's just get through the wedding first," I laugh. We enter the restaurant, and have a nice dinner, except that Leland kept bothering me the whole time about having a kid.

Finally we finish and drive to Leland's house, the sky is clear letting the moon shine bright.

"The moons never like this in Honolulu." an eerie feeling washes over me, but soon goes away when Leland wraps his arms around me, holding me close to his body. Making our way to the porch, I sit on one of the chairs, lighting a cigarette, as Leland goes inside grabbing a couple of beers.

"Thanks" I say when Leland passes me a beer, then sits in the chair beside me, staring at me."So who inspired you to become a bounty hunter?" I'm knocked out of my daze.

"Her name is Domino Harvey." I state, "She was a bounty hunter, lived a life I've always wanted, had the thirst for adventure like I do. And when she became a bounty hunter, she felt satisfied."

I take a drag, and pass it over to Leland letting him finish it off.

"I met her once, in was so nice, and gave me tips on how to get fugitives, ect. It's so sad that she died in 2005, but I guess she died happy. Or at least I hope so.". Leland nods, and leans his head on my lap. I gently run my fingers through his hair, gazing up at the sky. What seems like only a few minutes I glance at Leland, and find him asleep. Smiling a bit, I finish my beer and look back up at the sky. I see a shooting stare fly through the sky, and quickly make a wish.

*The next morning*

"Jess, Jess.."Tim slightly shakes me, until my eyes shoot open and I jump out of my seat. "Whoa, got up to fast."I sit back down, let the blood go back down from my head.

"Well kiddo, we've got another bust today, so get ready we've got to head to the office." Tim says, and then walks into the house.

I glance around shielding my eyes from the blinding sun; I notice Leland is no longer beside me and that I have a small kink in my neck. Yawning a bit I walk into the house, and into the bathroom to find Leland in the shower. I smile evilly, and then hop in giving Leland the time of his life.

"Jessica, Leland hurry the fuck up! Duane Lee's meeting us there!"Tim bangs on our door. We quickly finish up and get dressed.

Leland grabs our bags setting them into the SUV."I'm so driving!"I quickly run, and jump into the front seat, and buckle myself in.

I stuck my tongue out as Leland sits in the back pissed off."Oh get over it" I say, waiting for Tim to get in.

"Fuck you."Leland says, giving me the finger. I laugh, and then turn on the radio as I drive us to the office. I pull up to the office, and I see Duane Lee sitting on the curb, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"How was your night?"I ask, giving him a high five, "Great, Bonnie is so beautiful, and she knows how to treat a man."He winks.

"To ice cream." Tim laughs, patting Duane Lee on the back as he walks past him. We all laugh except DL, and walk into the office, to find everything... exactly as we left it.

"So her age doesn't bother you?"Leland asks, sitting down at his desk, open up a drawer, "At the moment, I don't care. We're having fun, and that's all the matters." "What about when the fun stops?"

"Oh Leland, shut up. Don't ruin his happiness!"I snap, getting up and walking over to him. "Now let's focus on the next case, I found a new pair of heels, that I'd like to get."


End file.
